Dark's Successor
by windwolf14
Summary: Dark gave up his life to seal Krad, that was 20 years ago. Now both Dai and Satoshi have their own families. However, after being ignored by her love, Fuyuko Niwa starts acting strange. PLease REVEIW, rated teen to be safe
1. Intro part 1

it had been around 6 years after the earth quake also six years since Daisuke and Satoshi had been freed of Dark and Krad. The parents of the Harada twins had not been told of that year knowing they would never believe or chase away their loves. However, both young women couldn't help but wonder if the two family lines did continue through the two of them would the two angels show up in their children and the cousins forced to fight each other. that would be a hard storm to get through and almost impossible to keep from their family. neither ladies could bare to think of it. eventually the two girls decided to sit down with their betrothed and talk about it. Riku had never been able to stand Dark at all and denied any connection between him and Dai during that time. Risa however, always managed to find Satoshi in Krad.

"there is very little chance of Dark coming back again." Dai told the two ladies with mixed feelings about it he did constantly fight with Dark but he still missed him like he had lost an older brother.

"however that could turn into a problem very fast" said Satoshi dispite being free of Krad for years he still feared the white angel. He knew Dark sacrificed him self to free him, seal Krad and grantee Dai's safety. being a cop and historian he knew the art works would activate again. In time possibly even the Black wings where Krad was sealed.

"What do you mean?" asked Risa

"it was part of a cycle that had been going on for hundreds of years." said Dai

"around 400 years ago the founder of the Hikari clan was a starving artist. He sold his soul to the devil for the power to create souls and put them into his works. sure the works got plenty of attention and put his name in the books, however all chaos was loose due to the works." started Satoshi

"The founder of the Niwa Clan knew the Hikari was responsible. so the Niwa vowed to seal the works in order to protect the people. but in order to do that the works had to be stolen. " continued Dai

" the Hikari's hate for the Niwa grew and vowed to put a end to him no matter what it took. so He started to work on a living sculpture. The sculpture was the black wings. In the middle of giving the black wings life the ceremony was disrupted by the Niwa." said Satoshi

"the magic that was supposed to go into the sculpture suddenly had no where to go. as a result two new spirits were born of the two humans present and in a duel. the spirits settled on the human they were born from. Dark to Niwa and Krad to Hikari" finished Dai

"so with Dark gone.. the cursed works including the one Krad is sealed in could become active again." said riku just now starting to understand. Now it made since to her, she never approved of Dark and his actions she always took him and Dai as separate the only connection between them was they shared the same body. she now understood the acts of theft were necessary. and Dark saw Dai as a close partner or little brother. While Krad saw Satoshi as a pest and vesicle. Risa didn't care. Even if Krad managed to escape and attached to Satoshi again, the only meant that her love would need her again to make it through. Riku was still mixed on the matter she knew Dark couldn't attach to Dai again. But if Dark or an new black angel was to show up it would be likely in her life time and in her kin.

"if its any consultation you two girls cant host either one." said Dai

"really?" asked Risa

"yeah that was the reason dark was absent for 40 years and why Krad was absent for over 60. Dark couldn't attach to Emiko. and my family had at least 3 generations of all girls. My birth parents abandoned me as an infant. cause they knew Krad would come back with me but they couldn't kill me." sighed Satoshi


	2. intro part 2

Dai's grandfather Daiki had been dead for a couple of years taken by old age. Leaving Daisuke as the official head of the Niwa line. However he knew there was still much to learn despite having already gone through his time there were still a lot of questions. could dark come back again after sacrificing himself? if not would another Black angel show up and if so how and would the niwa line be the hosts again? despite the unsolved questions the two couples were wedded none the less. after a couple of years Daisuke and Riku had two children Fuyuko and Daiki. both kids were a mix of both parents. the first born Fuyuko had her mothers appearance aside from her fathers eyes. She had her fathers shy nature but had her mothers energy and capability in sports but also had a passion for the arts. Daiki was named for his parental great grandfather. He had his fathers exact appearance but was very stubborn like his mother and a genius when it came to puzzles. this made it that much harder to figure out the most likely candidate, if Dark came back Daiki was sure to be it however, if a new black angel was going to show Fuyuko had pretty good chances. Both had some of what was needed of a phantom thief. Fuyuko had the alertness, flexibility, and energy. Daiki had the brains. So be be fair they trained both of them. Much to Satoshi's relief he and Risa had a little girl. Haru looked like her mother but had her fathers intelligence. she and Fuyuko always got along as close friends almost as sisters. It worried Emiko now that the Hikari and Niwa were so close together for her it spelled trouble. but it was hard to be angry they were all so happy together she knew it was what Koske wanted. for the wall and hatred to disappear. Now it was almost none existent and the two families were linked together. she was just worried about the damage later down the road.


	3. Heart Brake

the two girls were put in school together a few teased Fuyuko

due to her being so shy but Haru stayed with her she wouldn't jump ahead leaving her cousin behind and besides her father was through collage by the time he was her age she didn't want to speed through her life the same way. when the girls were about to reached 14 even Haru couldn't resist some light teasing when Fuyuko

started stumbling whenever Takeo was anywhere near her. Takeo didn't take Fuyuko for much she seemed to be the sporty type so he thought she wouldn't be interested in him. so when the first dance of the school year was starting to come, at the end of the school day he asked Haru. Before much could be done Fuyuko ran back home in tears heart broken. Ran into her room locking the door behind her.

" Fuyuko whats wrong sweet heart?" her father asked

"dad just leave me alone" respond Fuyuko through her tears

"I'm just concerned. you do know that you can tell me or your mother anything right?"

there was a silence from the girls bed room not even her tears made a sound.


	4. First Transformation

"Fuyuko?...Fuyuko?" Dai knocked again his concern growing. He opened the door to find his daughter on the floor arms around her chest struggling to breathe. the scene was familiar to Dai having gone through it him self and having seen Satoshi change a few times as young teens. He knew what was going on and the changes starting with Fuyuko answered a few of the questions he had. Dark couldn't comeback and another black angel had come in his place but this new angel attached to girls. He raced to his daughters side understanding her pain he knew the first time is always the worst cause your not expecting it and you don't know what changes are going to happen even after the first time it takes awhile for the body to get used to it. Dai put his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"I don't know if you can still hear me or not but I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you." Fuyuko looked at him painfully but great full still unable to breathe. as the minutes passed the girls reddish brown hair turned blueish black and grew, she grew a few more inches , her arms and legs got longer, her cheeks flattened, and eye shape changed. once it was over Fuyuko crashed on the floor breathing heavily. Dai knew his daughter was still the one in control the body still had his daughter's light brown eyes.


	5. Explanations

" Fuyuko you alright?" her father asked  
"yeah" catching her breath she still had her own voice "Just a bit..." the girl saw her reflection "WHAt the heck?"  
"try your best to calm down. I know its scary but i will explain the best i can" said dai trying to calm his daughter  
"You mean you know..." Fuyuko started to say confused  
"Somewhat. Remember those stories of Dark i told you and your brother?" asked dai  
"Yeah kind of. I used to think they were just fairy tales but recently i heard the news reports from the last time he was active now i understand they are real. but i just find it hard to believe that someone like that could live for all that time and also how can someone like that keep hidden so well unless on missions"  
"well as i said it will be hard to explain but i will try my best. Me your great grandfather and your ancestors were all Dark at one time."  
"but how?"  
"well Dark's existence depend on our bodies. I was Dark's last host. and likely will always be"  
"if you knew about this then why didn't you tell me?"  
"i didn't think i would have to. you see Dark was our half of an old family curse. the other half of the curse belonged to the Hikari... your uncle Satoshi."  
"Wait so if Dark was our half than the White must be the other half.. so.. that means Uncle Satoshi was the white."  
"right. i was hoping i wouldn't have to say anything to you, your brother or Hina cause i thought both curses were stopped. the last time me and your uncle transformed Dark sacrificed himself to save your uncle from the white. so i thought all of you were safe."  
"so then what is...?"  
"it looks like another black angel came to take Dark's place. I will not push you right now until you get a good feel for who ever is attached to you. you can stay in here all you want. it will give me time to figure out how to brake it to your mother."  
"But how does this..?"  
"what triggers it you mean? well did you want someone to return love but it just didn't happen? was that why you came in here crying?"  
"Yes but how did.. was that the same trigger for dark?"  
"yep the same. i started changing when i was your age and at the time i was head over heels for your aunt Risa. I gave her a love letter she rejected it and i changed for the first time that happened with you? i wasn't even sure you had your first crush yet."  
"well the first dance of the school year is coming and my crush, Takeo walked right by me to ask Haru" said Fuyuko depressed  
"Ouch.. that would leave quite a sting." Dai said with a hand on her shoulder "if that is the case i don't know if it would be a good idea to tell her about this she might feel responsible."  
"I'm a bit irritated but i wouldn't want that wight on her shoulders. i just have one more thing" Fuyuko responded  
"what is it?" her father asked  
"well if a second soul is sharing the body If my body has already changed then why didn't control of it switch?" she asked confused  
"Normally it does. but the first time i changed i was still in control for awhile only when i was in trouble did Dark take control with me the first time. however there were times he was still in control after changing back to me and there were more incidents where i changed but he didn't take over. it just happens at times. I don't think they were take control right after the first change. it scares the new host too much."  
"i know i said just one more but if who ever the new angel is when or how will i..." she struggled to find the right words  
"be able to get to know her?" her father guessed  
"yeah" she nodded  
"just listen she might try to communicate a couple different ways. one of them she might try to talk to you through your thoughts. another one is give you a kind of yes or no thing where you can get a headache if your doing something she doesn't like. lastly she might talk to you face to face through a mirror. me and Dark had all three" he answered  
she couldn't help but laugh a bit "that had to get annoying"  
"YEah it did" said dai laughing a bit him self "but just pay attention she will try to talk to you eventually." dai said as he left to give her some time to her self. He needed to think about how to brake this to Riku. It might be best to wait a bit till Fuyuko was talking to her other half. That way more details would be known.


	6. Fuyuko meet Shade

Fuyuko did her best to put her panic aside. Hostility is after all met with more hostility especially if the other person is just as confused as you are. being instantly met with hostility was probably what made Krad into a monster. she tried her best to quiet her mind and found that her father was right, there was another presence inhabiting her own mind. The main things she felt coming from it was confusion and a desire to be free. It made Fuyuko feel a bit better that the other one was just as confused if not more. She gathered enough her courage to try talking to it.

"H..h..h..hi" she finally managed to say

"huh? What.. Who? WHO'S THERE?" the other responded a little panicked

"I'm Fuyuko Niwa and.. you?"

"Wait a sec... a Niwa?.. Okay that explains it."

"So you know?"

"yeah... I should have guessed this would happen. I'm Shade by the way"

"thank you for saying your name i was just about to ask you that"

"well you told me yours and if we are going to be like this for awhile you might as well know mine"

"If you don't mind me asking, Are you some kind of Hikari artwork?"

"Well.. that i don't know how to respond to. I'm sort of one and I'm not really. I guess you could say half."

"How does that happen? Is the other half another artwork and the two were fussed or some kind of collaboration?"

Fuyuko heard a deep laugh in her head. after a bit "Sorry about that. but not exactly. Exactly just how much has your family told you about Dark?"

"Mostly that he was the angel connected to my family before you and was last attached to my father. Well almost everyone knows what Dark did his famous for playing games with the cops when it came to his acts of theft."

"In that case I will wait a bit till you know more. it will make the explanation easier and your father should really be the one to tell you it is his right."

"alright it is only fair since they are his memories. "

"Could i just ask one thing? Can I take control for awhile?there's nothing to do back here"

"Well an art work doesn't need to be stolen and you don't have a date so not right now. maybe later to see if we can use Wiz or if *gulp* the wings will have to be done the hard way"

"I wouldn't force the wings from you unless your life was in danger it would hurt the both of us."

"that's good to know.. oh by the way any chance of Changing back to ME before tomorrow morning?"

"aw.. well with it being a school night i guess we have to. You cant go to school with my form. do you have a photo of your crush around?"

"i don't *sigh* probably a good thing"

"That bad huh? well i guess the next thing to try is thinking about him, try to forget about the instant earlier today whatever it was"

Fuyuko really didn't want to do it but it was the only way they had right now. she forced Takeo's image into her mind and let her emotions come and along with her emotions she started to change back to her usual self.

10:00 pm that night. Daisuke came into the bedroom to check on her but she had already returned to her own form and had fallen asleep.


	7. Takeo's Reasons

Next morning, the school is full of couples all ready for the first dance of the year. all seemed happy and content, all except Haru. The young brunette felt very guilty, she never really wanted Takeo, Fuyuko wanted him. Takeo ignoring her obviously really hurt her to send her running home as soon as school ended in tears. Haru was worried, her cousin had missed the first class of the day Fuyuko is normally a bit early.

"sweet cakes, how about turning that frown around?" asked takeo wrapping his arm around her. Haru pushed him off her not interested in him right now and slightly angry at him.

"I'm not in the mood! I don't mean to sound rude but, why did you ask me out of the other girls?"

"I need help with my home work, a tutor is too embarrassing, Your strait A's and on the plus side your pretty"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"What's wrong?

"If your that shallow you can forget it!"

"It should be a complement! i would rather have a pretty one than a ugly one!"

"What was wrong with my cousin? your saying that shes not good looking?"

"No, no,not at all. its just she gets average grades and seems to be a sporty girl. I don't think we would get along very well or find me boring."

"Well, until you find another reason you like me other than for my grades or looks. I'm not interested in you."

"But.."

"No buts!"

Haru took off after Fuyuko who just stumbled in almost sleep walking.


	8. A Close Call

"Fuyuko!" Haru called to her cousin

Fuyuko looked up at Haru sleepily

"sorry Haru I..." Fuyuko wanted to be able to tell her the truth but she couldn't she didn't know just how to yet.

"I was up late studying" she said at last.

Haru was slightly suspicious it wasn't like her to stay up studying she normally put sleep ahead of it.

"your not trying to jump ahead of me are you? our deal remember?" said Haru joking slightly

Fuyuko smiled a bit "are you kidding! me jumping ahead of you? good luck with that! I struggle to keep a B's and Cs' average when strait A's are a breeze for you!"

the two girls laughed a bit once the two calmed down. haru decided to ask her the big question

"Fuyuko, are you ok? are you angry with me for Takeo asking me instead of you?

"well..." Fuyuko started to answer, when Takeo popped up from right behind Haru, swept Haru off her feet and kissed her right on the lips. at this Fuyuko's heart instantly started to race. She knew what this meant, that she was starting to transform again. so she had to get out of there before it started to show. so she bolted for the ladies wash room.

as Fuyuko ran down the hall, Haru slapped Takeo.

"What did i tell you? Don't do that!" Haru yelled at him then chasing after her cousin.

_(please review the story if you want more chaps)_


	9. Between Cousins

In the hall

Takeo looked confused being left in Haru's dust.

"What is Up with those two?" he muttered to him self, turned away and started for the next class

In the girls room

Fuyuko bolts in as fast as her legs can carry her. once in the first thing she does is look in the mirror. she sees the transformation has not taken hold just yet. sighed in relief.

"that was just a little too close." Fuyuko said to her self trying to calm her self down

"Aww come on where's your since of adventure?" the black angel laughed in the teens head and projected her self onto the mirror. Shade looked very amused and slightly smug.

"It's not funny!" Fuyuko protested

"Oh Yes it is" Shade smirked

"maybe to you" the teen muttered

Shade smiled and rolled her eyes

"Fuyuko?" Haru called just entering the girls room, at the sight of the Brunette, the angel made her self scarce and returned to Fuyuko's mind. however Haru caught her cousin by surprise.

"YIppee!" the girl held her breath and whiled around. She let out another sigh of relief seeing it was only her cousin

"sorry didn't mean to spook you." said haru apologizing.

"its ok i admit i am a bit of a wimp"

"can i have that in writing?" shade whispered

Fuyuko mouthed 'quiet you!' the angel just chuckled

"I'm just really worried your a sister to me. despite our differences i care. and since yesterday you haven't quite been your self. I want you to be honest with me. are you angry with me over this? I will understand if you are" said haru

Fuyuko had to think about it she was a tad aggravated but it wasn't with Haru. She was more agitated at her self more than anyone else. After all it wasn't her cousin that made her invisible to Takeo. She was probably invisible to him cause she just wasn't as pretty as her to him or something.

"I'm not mad at you. if i should be mad at any one i should be mad at my self" Fuyuko said at last

"Why do you say that?" Haru asked

"no one is really going to notice me I'm just.. average"

"Don't say that about your self! Ever! to be honest with you .."

The bell sounded it was time to get back to class. the girls would have to talk later


	10. Shade's view of Takeo

The rest of the day classes were very busy and hectic. the girls didn't have any time to talk to each other further. they didn't even get the same cleaning duty as they were hoping for. Fuyuko felt stuck Haru seemed like she really needed to talk with her. However, her father asked her to come home as soon as she could. Also she was afraid Takeo would fallow and do something again triggering another transformation. What would she do if she couldn't get away? and the two saw it. She didn't want to think about it she knew Haru would blame her self even more especially if she knew what was going on with their fathers at their age. However, if she kept away from her cousin much longer Haru would surely be hurt and think that she didn't want anything more to do with her rather than it just being a bad time. She finally decided she could make up an excuse to explain being late to her father. If she continued to avoid Haru it would send the wrong message. She would just have to face her and play every thing else by ear.

"Look If he DOES show up I want you to behave!" she told shade

"hey! its not me reacting to him its all you girl. Trust me if I'm out when hes around... You probably don't want to know what i would do" shade chuckled

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Come on i would be doing BOTH of you a favor"

"WHY?"

"the guy is obviously a jerk! i can tell from the little Ive seen he is no gentleman! no respect for a woman's space. Even Dark knew when to put the boundaries with the other gender. i don't mean to hurt you but your better off looking else where. at least until he learns."

"What do you know? You have never been in the human world before!"

"that much i will give you. I will give you some space once it gets to a point where we can both have our own lives. but hear me when i say hes not right for you."

"Shut up!"

Shade went quiet she understood Fuyuko was stressed and needed a bit of space and she just didn't see it from Shades angle. Just like Shade didn't quite understand loves effects having never experienced it for her self.

Once Fuyuko was done with cleaning duty she was starting to feel guilty for getting so angry with Shade after all the angel was just expressing her concern. she was just about to try to talk to the angel when Haru finally caught up with her.

"sorry about being interrupted by the bell earlier and not being able to say what i was going to say sooner" Haru said reaching her friends side she noticed Fuyuko was still pretty depressed. Haru put a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"i don't know if this helps or not but, I was never interested in him and I'm still not. I wanted to say no, but i didn't cause i knew he most likely would never leave me alone and saying no would encourage him. turns out i was right hes pushing too far and doesn't take no for a answer. I'm telling you this not being judgemental. I'm telling you this cause i care about you and so you know i will be dumping him as soon as i can. lets not even go to the dance lets just have our own girls night."

"i will have to see dad might be planning a family night or something." Fuyuko responded head still down.

Haru smiled and thought if this would be a good time to pull a joke to cheer her up or just leave her alone. it seemed though that fuyoko was in a bit of a hurry to get home so the two said their goodbyes for the day and went home.


	11. Daisuke's memories

As soon as Fuyoko arrived at home her father was already waiting for her planing to talk to her in the basement. It was away from the slightly crazy house hold and was normally the place to deal with things related to the angels or cursed art works. The two.. or three would need to talk alone so Daisuke could figure out how to best explain to the others and get to a point if needed Shade could show in public and do what she needed to do with out dragging Fuyoko into the spotlight with her. right now Shade didn't even have any clothes of her own so every time she surfed she was still in Fuyoko's clothes. that was one of the many things that would need to be taken care of before Shade could really be allowed out. Emiko Originally was the one that made all of Dark's clothes. However she might be unwilling to do the same for Shade out of jealousy. things would have to be worked out carefully.

once down in the basement with the door closed. Dai turned to his daughter

"sorry we couldn't talk more this morning. but you seemed ok other than the previous night, as far as your mother saw there wasn't any reason why you shouldn't have gone to school today. I tried to think of an excuse but.. well you know how i am with your mother."

Fuyoko couldn't help but laugh that was one of the things her father never failed at. he always seemed to have a knack for creating laughs when they were needed the most.

"any incidents today?" he asked

"there was one close call"

"what triggered it if you don't mind me asking?"

"takeo coming from behind Haru, sweeping her up and kissing her" she answered head low in depression. daisuke embraced her in comfort she accepted the embrace thank full.

"has your well... whats the word i want to use..."

"Annoying older sister?"

dai smiled a bit "already talkative with you huh?"

"Yeah" she crossed her arms

"Let me guess lots of teasing?"

"You got it!"

"like what?"

"When i had the close call today she joked what was i worried about and where was my sense of adventure"

at this dai couldn't help but crack up "Gee thanks DAD!" Fuyoko said stubbornly

"I'm sorry snow flake i didn't mean to crack up like that. its just dark always did the same with me."

"how did he get after you?"

dai rolled his eyes a bit "What didn't he do and where do i start?...I suppose one of best ones was i was having a dream with your aunt Risa making lunch for me"

Fuyoko gave him a look like you have GOT to be kidding me

"I didn't know she was a bad cook yet" he shrugged. "anyway in the dream i hugged her to thank her and told her 'you realize i am never going to let you go' she responded 'that's good' then for some reason her voice switched to your uncles 'cause i am never going to let you go.' i yelled and woke up from the shock. just confused then dark said 'your in such denial, your in love with hiwatari admit it. so that means Risa is mine!' i protested and he responded 'looks like i hit nerve'"

Fuyoko giggled "yeah now i see why you bursted out laughing."

"best you can do is either blow it off or learn to laugh at your self and share the fun."

"dad, i don't mean to put on any pressure on you but, Is how long will it be until we can let Shade have some freedom? i just don't want her driving me nuts all the time I'm hoping after some air she will finally SLEEP!"

"there are still somethings to take care of. normally when Dark showed up we were set and ready, but with the fact no one was expecting her and shes new at working with a tamer there are more things to work on before letting her loose. one of the things is see if she can use With and if he will accept her. for that it is probably best to head over to the sea side cliffs. its far away from town enough that we don't have to worry about prying eyes. i also have to have a talk with your mother and grandmother. that i will try to do tonight since your brother has sleep over tonight."


	12. Riku Learns The Truth

(Sorry i haven't updated this story for a little while i was really busy over the weekend) but as i promised Octopus and Killing Reality i will post at least two more chaps here is the first of the two. Please review if you want me to keep this up. any way with out further Adue...)

After the quick talk Fuyuko left for her room to get her homework done. Her father remained in the basement a few moments to get his thoughts together to figure out what would be the best way to tell Riku. At least now she understood what Dark had once told her "I am my self and he is himself" It meant two souls living their own lives. Only sharing the same body. It still wouldn't be easy for her to take. After a little while he figured the the best thing to do was just be strait with it and not go around the bush. So he walked out of the basement and found his wife in their bed room just sitting on the bed looking worried. He went to her and sat on the bed right next to her, cupped her hands gently in his own.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her

"its just..." she turned her head away from him "Its nothing"

"Riku, I know there is something bothering you."

"we know each other too well" she said as she turned her head to face him smiling a little

he smiled back at her "I would be worried if we didn't after all this time."

"true" riku laughed a bit she took a deep breath. "I guess I'm just worried about Fuyuko"

"about her running strait for her room and not coming out all night?"

"yes, I was at her bed room door a couple of times the entire time the door was locked and i didn't hear anything from her when i asked to come in. she didn't say anything to me when she left for school or when she came back. I cant help but wounder if I might have done something to make her angry with me."

"Riku, stop right there. the reason shes acting like that isn't cause of you. If its any one's fault its mine."

"What do you mean?"

"Shes been keeping clear of you until i can explain why she ran in to her room yesterday. at school her crush walked right passed her to ask out Haru."

"Poor girl. well both of us can understand how that feels. I don't blame her"

"that's not the end of it. i was at her door right after she ran in and before she locked it. I really hate to tell you this but I shouldn't hide it from you and i cant either. With Dark gone, the curse adapted."

"What?"

"the same connection I had with Dark at her age, she now has with a different black winged angel."

Riku was too shocked to speak. She had always feared this happening. Dai stroked her hair, got up and gave her, her space knowing she would need time to her self and her own thoughts.


	13. Fuyuko, Shade and Riku

Riku was thankfull that her husband realized she needed some time after learning why her daughter was acting like this. She wasnt sure what to think. She had always been afraid of this happening to her children and knew if she marryied into the Niwa family it was likely to happen, but she was never able to cast aside her love of Daisuke no matter how hard she tried. She still loved her daughter nothing can ever change that in a real parent. She just was not sure how to deal with it, she had only seen two tranformations she had seen both Satoshi and Daiuske change once. With both she was never able to completly forget the screams of pain as the wings erupted from their backs. she flinched at the thought of her daughter going through that same exact pain. If she could she would trade places with her she would in a heartbeat. However she knew she couldnt but she also had faith in her husband. He had been through it himself and should beable to pull Fuyuko through. she would just have to support them and let her daughter know shes there if she needs her. She waited a couple hours for Fuyuko to finish her homework, then came to her daughters room. Fuyuko had just finished her homework and was wondering if her father had talked with her mother yet. She heard a knock on her door.

"who is it?"

"It's just your mother, Can i come in?"

"ummm..."

"Don't worry your father already told me."

"it's ok then... i guess."

Riku enterd the girls room to find her daughter at her desk. the young teen looked slightly nervous, she thought that Shade would make some kind of crack at her mother, but Shade had been quiet all evening. Since she told the angel to 'Shut up' just because she expressed some consern that Takeo was not right to be any girls 'Prince charming'.

"sorry if im a bit distracted mom" the teen said at last

"It's ok sweet heart. I would be really surprised if you wernt." Her mother tried to lighten the mood a bit "after all, you got an extra voice in your head and your not crazy"

fuyuko laughed a little "well she's not talking right now." the teen lowerd her head "I think shes mad at me."

"why do you say that? could she just possibly be asleep?"

the girl sighed "No, I don't think so. I had an arguement with her before comming back home, I told her to shut up and shes been quiet since."

"what was the arguement over?"

"She told me not to get my hopes too high with Takeo, that he wasnt a gentlemen. that sort of thing"

"well, i hate to be thorn in your side but she might have a point. your fathers transformation trigger was your aunt. just cause you fall at first sight doesnt nessisarily mean that they are 'the one'."

"i just feel guilty."

"Its about time!" the angel's voice echoed in the room. Riku jumped when she saw the midnight blue haired angel in appear the miror.

"What took you so long? i was getting worried!" fuyuko yelled at Shade

"corection. what took YOU so long? I was waiting for you to feel guilty and admit it." shade smirked

fuyuko groaned, shade just laughed clearly enjoying her self.


	14. Emiko

Riku rolled her eyes and couldnt help but smile a bit. this is pretty much what she imagined when Daisuke said that Dark constantly teased him but it being harmless fun. She was a bit relived that she saw Shade the first time in the mirror rather than seeing her daugher transform. helped her nerves a bit and made it easyer to take the two as seprite just shareing the same existance.

"Hey! be nice to her you owe her." Riku tried to be stirn with Shade but was haveing a little trouble keeping a strait face

"Im just haveing some fun." shade shrugged

"Just dont do anything too foolish! if you do anything to hurt her.." Riku started when shade interupted

"What you do to one of us effects the other" shade pointed out smugly

Riku slaped her self hard in the forehead thinking 'why did i have to hit that ovious dead end?' Shade chuckled.

Riku lightend up a bit since she knew the angel most likely didnt mean any real harm. she was just trying to have fun where she could and right now teaseing was her only option.

In the liveing room Daisuke apperd to be just chilling other than glanceing at his mother a couple of times. He was even more nervous about telling her than his wife. He was afraid of jelousy issues between her and his daughter. but knew he wouldnt be able to hide it from her under the same roof. after a few minites

"Will Fuyuko be eating with us tonight or is it another eat in her room night?" emiko asked

"she will be comming down most likely... um mom, how long did it usualy take you to make an outfit?"

"Normaly just a couple hours if i had the materials. are you asking because the curse adapted and Fuyuko is afected?"

"Yes but how did you..." he was stuned

"i just do"

"are you.."

"im not jelous or anything. if it adapted when i was a kid it wouldnt have changed much of anything. the main reason i was so upset was that i felt like i had taken away two of your grandfathers favorite people. First his wife then Dark. the curse adapting wouldnt have changed that feeling. im kind of relifed it did adapt now. other wise Hikari art would be waking and nothing to stop them from causing trouble."

"so you would be able to get Shade set up?"

"sure, in fact i already stocked up on everything. i just need to get mesurements."

"i guess the best window to get that knocked out would be after dinner"

( i would like to send a thank you to my readers espesualy killing reality. readers if you want more chaps send in those reviews)


	15. Shade Gets a Wake Up Call

Dinner went by quietly, the plans were changed Fuyuko looked exaused so the adults desiced to let her get her much needed sleep and plan to hold off tonights plans for towmarow night it was a friday night so they would have a second shot. however, emiko would check on her later in the night if she happend to change in her sleep she would get the mesurements she needed then. Emiko would know what she would need to do to wake her and get cooperation. so Fuyuko went right to bed. a little after midnight, Emiko opened the girls bedroom door just a crack and saw an older teen girl in the bed instead of her grandaughter. the elderly woman obsurved that the position was also out of the usual for her grandaughter so she figured it was Shade both on the out side and currently in control. Fuyuko oviously dreamed about her crush and transformed in her sleep. Emiko tried to gently shake her up. the angel simply swated at her and turned over on her stumuch. emiko tried stage two, grabed her by the ankles and tried to dragg her out of bed. Shade grabed the edge of the matress like a cat clingging on for dear life refuseing to let go.

"alright then" Emiko went to the hall and pulled Riku in for some help. the two ladies whisperd to each other for a few seconds. after the qick talk both of them were smileing misteviously. they went to one side of the bed, got their hands under.

'one, two,.." Emiko mouthed to her helper 'THREE!' on three the two fliped the mattres, causeing Shade to fall on the ground next to the bed with a surprised yelp the angel leaped to her feet on full alert to be greeted by two ladies laughing their heads off.

"What was that for?" shade groaned rubbing her head. she didnt get a responce for a little bit due to the ladies laughing their heads off.


	16. Prep 1 and Meeting Wiz

Shade crossed her arms and glared at the two not very happy. the two ladies finally pulled themselves together.

"I'm sorry" apologized Emiko "I had to wake you up some how"

"I couldn't help but laugh the why you yelped, how fast you got back on your feet and the look on your face" Riku giggled

"why did you have to wake me up?" Shade asked angrily but then she realized she was in control for the first time. "Ohh" the angel got a mischievous look on her face. "thank you I'm outta here!" she tried to make a brake for it

The two ladies quickly rushed to block her ways of escape the window and the door.

"Aww, Come on!" shade groaned.

"Not yet! your lucky I'm going to let you out at all!" Riku snapped at her

Shade glared at her asking 'is that a challenge?'

"Riku! the sooner she can get out without suspicion of the connection with your daughter the better off the Both are."

Riku still wasn't too happy

"how would like it to have nothing to do all the time? It would drive any one crazy!" Shade snapped back at riku

the two argued until Emiko broke it up before it got ugly. after a couple of seconds the two were able to calm down. but riku still didn't talk cause she didn't want to get into another argument turned power play.

"I understand your antsy, but it is not going to be much longer till you can have some freedom." Emiko calmly explained why they woke her up and the more cooperation she got from her the sooner she could have some freedom. The angel cooperated as emiko took the measurements she had to just upon finishing up Wiz wandered in confused. the critter felt a black angels presence in the house but didn't see Dark anywhere. Instead was this female one. the rabbit creature tilted his head to the side confused.

"Kyu?"

shade had to smile at the little critter.

"Hey, there"

"Kyu!" he hid but shyly peeked. shade didn't force him to come out she knew he was confused and slightly afraid. in this case it was best to go at his own pace. later that night she went back to bed. while asleep Wiz came out of hiding and investigated her. eventually the creature curled up next to her. When Fuyuko took control again, he moved on top of her stretched out.


	17. Risa is at it Again

Satoshi was woken the next morning due to the fire alarm going off fallowed by a horrible stench. that could only mean one thing. that risa was trying to cook again. the usual routine was to

clam sanctuary at the Niwa's. However, Haru said that Fuyuko wasn't really her self. So it would be best to try and call first to get the green light without Risa over hearing. Just as he was about to reach for the phone, Haru woke up from the smell of the smoke.

"MOM!" she groaned, however Risa couldn't hear her over the alarm. Satoshi shook his head and called out to his daughter.

"IT'S NO USE, She probably cant hear you. Even if she could she would insist on practice makes perfect"

"AAAAAAAAhhHHHHHHH!" she yelled in frustration. "What is she trying to do? KILL us?"

"Nope, She doesn't know when to quit!"

"OI!"

Satoshi had to chuckle, as he dialed. Dai was a bit worried about it, but fuyuko seemed to be doing very well. Better than she had been the last couple days. He asked her and she assured him she thought she would be ok and could use the time to cheer up Haru.

in less than half an hour the two showed up at the home thank full for the escape.

"thank heavens were out of there!" satoshi exclaimed

"Thanks aunt riku, uncle dai." thanked haru taking a deep breath

"It's no problem, i learned along time ago that my sisters cooking is a bio hazard" smiled Riku

Hearing them Fuyuko raced out to the living room and embraced her cousin. Haru was pleasantly surprised.

"So you really are not mad at me?" Haru asked her

"no. I Know you better than him. Its not worth letting it ruin the bond we've had longer than we can remember."

"In that case.." haru started

"oh no you don't!" Fuyuko ran and hid.

their favorite game to play with each other since toddlers was always some type of hide and seek that would quickly turn into a wrestling match. that Daiki would normally join in, but he was still at his friends home.

satoshi took a spot on the couch next to Dai.

"they still enjoy doing that huh?" he asked

Dai shrugged " its pretty much just another version of Cops and Robbers. and for that we are both to blame." Dai respond going a bit red

Satoshi smiled a bit seeing the humor.


	18. Question and Prep 2

the day went by with out a hitch. Just as Satoshi and Haru were getting ready to leave Dai had to stop for a second. he had to think would it be worth filling in his brother in law or not? telling him would make him worry about Haru. Haru was most likely safe since Krad wasn't really gone as Dark was. Krad was just sealed and could come back if the seal was broken or if the seal wasn't refreshed within the next 20 years or so (The Black wings activate every 40) and there happened to be a male from the Hikari blood line at that time. Dai figured Haru never knew about the curse with the fact Satoshi probably thought as he did that there wasn't really a need. Also Satoshi probably wanted to try to forget Krad the best he could. But if Haru ever happened to see Fuyuko transform she would be confused and afraid. and ask her father for an idea on what she saw. Satoshi of course would take no time at all figuring it out. he would wonder why he wasn't told and could really hurt the trust between them. Dai finally figured he would need to ask some questions of his own before he could determine anything.

just as Satoshi was about to get Haru to leave when he noticed Daisuke's pause

"got something on your mind Niwa?"

"well.. actually yes." saw that Haru was still out of ear shot. "Do you think there would be any chance of the curse adapting?"

Satoshi thought for a bit "I admit it has been something I've been chewing on for awhile since that Haru is almost of age, but i think the cycle on our side is paused with Krad sealed.. for now anyway. I think your side is freed since Dark cant really come back. that could be a problem later on down the road."

Daisuke sighed "Thank you for your in put"

"no problem, if it gives you any peace of mind at all."

Around 10 that night, Dai took Fuyuko and Wizz over to the sea side cliffs. thinking it was probably the best place to get Wizz used to shade, get Fuyuko comfortable with flying, and to get shade used to using Wizz instead of her own wings. He planed one transformation but a couple of switches between who's in control. Fuyuko was already in the first outfit her grandmother made for Shade. A simple Greek inspired black sleeveless, v-neck dress. the cut meant to be just under the knee on Shade,slit on both sides to right above the waist. with sorts under the dress, black calf boots, leather belt with chain, and elbow length fingerless gloves. they flat out did not fit Fuyuko well. The dress was a tad long, boots were too big, and the gloves kept slipping and sliding. once at their destination, Dai pulled out a photo of Takeo he found in the school record, causing Fuyuko to transform. At first seeing how everything didn't seem to fit Fuyuko Daisuke was a bit worried that they wouldn't fit Shade either. but much to his surprise Shade filled every thing in perfectly. thought to him self I really have to hand mom this one. He had already explained to both that they would only need to change and change back only once they would just need to switch control several times. Shade would be the first one in control since Wizz already had a bond with Fuyuko now Wizz would need to get used to Shade before much more could be done. Once she was out Shade stretched out and Dai heard a couple cracks from her back and shoulders.

"Kind of cramped?" He asked

"A little bit" she answered getting a cramp out of her neck. "That girl has Waaaaayyyy too much on her mind there's barely any room for me... Ouch! hey!" the angel felt a protest from Fuyuko.

dai smiled "that's my girl"

they got down to business, Wizz wasn't afraid of Shade anymore just hesitant cause he still felt Dark was his master even though even he knew he wouldn't be coming back this time. However, he was still needed. This new angel needed him just as Dark once had. after a little bit Wizz finally accepted her and once again changed into the angels wings and attached to the back.

"Ok, so far so great. how are both of you feeling?"

"Just a bit awkward. i was just so used to using my own before getting attached to a tammer" shade admitted "Still awake Fuyuko?"

"yeah I'm still awake i haven't dosed off yet. I know my best chances of not crashing when its my turn is..."

"Is what?" shade asked her tamer taunting her a little

Fuyuko didn't respond for a bit cause she refused to say learn from the master. she finally said "Watching someone who's used to this"

Shade chuckled.

both girls listened to their coach Shade got the hang of using Wizz after a take off, a basic glide and a smooth landing. the girls then switched control and Fuyuko, still in shade's form was asked to do the same. It took her a bit longer but she soon got the hang of it as well. the same routine continued as they went through the different levels. by midnight both had practically masted up to fast flight, dodging and dives. then all of them were ready to go back home and hit the sack for the night. Wizz detached and changed back to his usual form. on the way back Fuyuko transformed back to her self confident.

(To my readers, Should Dai explain to Satoshi and if he does would Satoshi explain to Haru? What do you think? also PLEASE review this is the LONGEST chapter i have writen for this)


	19. News broken to Satoshi

once they were back home fuyuko put on her PJ's and fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow. Dai was up just a little longer. Sunday morning was when the ladies left for their shopping often the teens did go with them. often Sunday was when the girls had their time together same for the guys. It was probably the best time to let Satoshi know to keep the trust. despite the past they were family now. he had a right to know. but if done tomorrow Daiki would like hear it too but to the advantage Daiki wasn't one to get jealous he was just worried about his big sister he almost didn't go to his sleep over, he went cause he thought his sister might need some space. With both his father and uncle there might make it a little easier for him.

he went in to the master bed room without waking his wife, kissed her and joined her and dosed off himself.

the next morning, Riku went to wake Fuyuko up.

"Snowflake, rise and shine"

"Noooo!" she groaned pulling her pillow over her head

Riku smiled a bit 'Do i have to do to you what me and your grandmother did to Shade?"

"What did they do?" Fuyuko asked The angel in her mind

"They flipped the bed" shade sleepily answered her.

At the answer Fuyuko was wide a wake and leaped out of bed.

less than an hour later Emiko, Towa, Riku, Risa, Fuyuko and Haru met in the shopping district and Daisuke and Daiki waited for Satoshi to come, usually they met over at his place but Dai had called a bit earlier asking if it would be too much trouble to meet at his home. (He didn't want any chances of the butler hearing the talk) Daiki was pretty happy, he always loved time with the three of them together cause he loved teaming up with his uncle to prank or tease his father.

Daiki was a little confused about the rearrangement.

"Dad?"

"yeah?"

"Why is Uncle coming here instead of us going over there?"

"I need to talk to him about something and its just better to do it here"

"Why?"

"its just one of those things that it would be better that Niles didn't hear"

"true. you cant really keep anything private over there its like he knows everything."

daisuke laughed "But you have to admit he keeps things entertaining when it gets too stuffy."

"He would be boring other wise" Daiki grind.

"He gives YOU too many ideas"

"uhh... No he doesn't" daiki said in defence quickly but obviously guilty.

"Your busted"

"Dang it! why cant i get away with anything"

Daisuke grind back "Me and your grandmother knew your great grandfather too well"

"anyway what do you need to talk with Uncle about that you don't want over heard?"

"I will explain to you after i talk with him for a little while."

"but..."

"Daiki, it would be easier for me to tell you if i had him with me to help."

"ok dad"

At last Satoshi came in Daiki took the Que to give his father and uncle some space and time to them selves. Satoshi saw Daiki go.

"You said you needed to talk to me about something with out the chance of being over heard. Is this related to what you asked me yesterday?"

"yes but before getting into that" daisuke tilted his head toward a air vent in the wall close to the floor. Satoshi nodded the two men went over to the vent and yelled into it.

"OUCH! HEy no fair!" daiki whined he had been trying to listen in on the other side of the vent.

"Good call Niwa" satoshi complemented chuckling

"I know my kids and learned precautions from you" Dais smiled "anyway time to buckle down." both sat down across from each other at the table.

"The reason i asked you what i did yesterday was... that it did adapt. on our end anyway."

"What? but,.." he looked nervous "but how?"

"I don't know. All i know for sure is that another black winged angel showed up in fuyuko the same way Dark did in me at her age. and it was the same trigger. but that is why Fuyuko wasn't acting like herself for a little while"

"How long has it been?"

"four days."

"anything at all on this other angel? for some reason it just doesn't add up"

"I got nothing other than the Name, Shade, that Wizz accepted her, had the same trigger as Dark, she sounds like she knows or knew him, and teases Fuyuko the same way Dark teased me."

"Look like him at all?"

"there are a couple slight physical resemblances. but Shades Skin tone is lighter, eyes are crystal blue and hair is on the lines of a midnight blue."

Satoshi was really puzzled now he was really going to have to dig into this or see if Shade her self explains her existence later on.

"who knows so far?" satoshi asked

"So far other than the two of us its just Riku and mom. Daiki doesn't know that is why i asked him to give us some privacy. I figure since she is his sister he should know and i thought it would make it a bit easy if you could help me explaining to him. I will leave it to you if you want to go through it with Haru. if you do and need support i will be more than willing to help you. "

"sure. whats your opinion about telling Haru?"

"Strongly mixed. Part of me says she needs to not because they are cousins but cause of how much she cares about her. and the extra support could help. but on the other hand This was triggered by Fuyukos crush completely ignoring her to ask Haru. So it could add more guilt to her even if Fuyuko doesn't blame her."

"There are ups and downs on both. sadly i knew i would have to tell her of the curse eventually. it would be better for me to tell her than not tell her and she finds out cause our side activated again with her children. and i am either gone or ruin her trust by not saying anything until then."

"so you want to?"

"I'm going to have to explain our half at least. any support or company when i do it would be greatly appreciated."

his head was low as the memories of the past torcher played them selves in his memory and his fears spiked at the thought of seeing it happen to a future grandchild. or possibly happen to him again and it killing him. Daisuke put a hand of comfort on his brother in laws shoulder. satoshi straighten up after a few minutes.

"You ok Hiwatari?" daisuke asked him

satoshi nodded yes and sighed. "Go ahead and let Daiki in"

"alright" daisuke said still a but concerned but called his son in.

(Please reveiw. the more reviews the more chapters)


	20. announcement

I am working on bringing up the pace of this but If all possible i would like to create kind of a drama cd for this story. If you are interested in helping with this message me or say you are interested in a review. Im looking for consept artists I found a few images that are close to some of the new Characters but most have not been drawn out. also of course voice actors


	21. Brother and Sister

Daiki came back into the living room and sat with his father and uncle. the two tried to explain to the boy the best they could. afterwards Daiki had to leave and went back to his room. It was just so hard to believe.

Later, when the ladies came back Riku, Emiko and Towa almost immediately went to the kitchen. Risa tried to fallow them but they instantly kicked her out of the kitchen.

"Why can't I help?" Risa fussed

"cause I don't want anyone getting sick" said riku

"your so mean!"

"mom give it a rest!" Haru groaned "Why cant you just relax?"

Risa came in the living room with the others. fuyuko noticed her brother wasn't part of the party. She thought maybe he didn't know that she was back or needed help with some homework for the morning. She went upstairs without her father or uncle noticing. she knocked on her brothers bedroom door.

"Daiki were back"

she didn't get any response, she opened the door a crack and saw her little brother at his desk hands behind his head hung low. So lost in his thoughts that he didn't even seem to notice her.

"ello, anyone home?" she asked first waving her hand in front of him. no response. then she put her hand on his shoulder. at the touch he jumped. he seemed almost afraid of her.

"Whats wrong?"

she still didn't get any response

"Daiki what is bothering you?..."

he was still nervous watching her. but right now all he saw was his older sister and her genuine concern for him.

"you were just told weren't you?"

the boy nervously nodded as he sat on his bed, His sister joined him.

"Daiki I promise it's still me. I myself haven't really changed. about the only thing that has changed is that now i have an older sister too. She tries to take over when ever i feel like i want to .." she smiled a bit and whispered to him "Kiss a boy"

the boy gave her a YUCK! face both she and Shade in her mind couldn't help but laugh.

"So she wouldn't.. you know try and get rid of you?" Daiki asked

"No, no, no. it wouldn't be as much fun for her. Shade is a pest at worst." shade chuckled ' a pest? Me?'

the boy had to smile. he did feel a bit better the reason he was so afraid was that he thought Shade was going to hurt his sister or kill her. he knew now that his sister wasn't really afraid. If she wasn't why should he be?

"come on, I'm sure everyone is missing you downstairs." Fuyoko got up and her brother fallowed her downstairs to the living room and kitchen for the remainder of the night.

The school day the next morning went smoothly, two new students were introduced, David and Brandon. both were foreigners and there for different reasons . David was from America and was there with his father who was there for business. Brandon's family had been all over Europe. His father loved looking at old History wile his mother loved mythology. However, her main interest was renaissance and Celtic style music. at first the two new boys were nervous but by lunch they were talking and enjoying them selves with the other students. David found his place among some of the other scholars with Haru. While Brandon kind of bounced between clicks. when Haru and Fuyuko saw each other again Haru was red checked but was trying to hide it. The dance would be the Friday night of that week. So Takeo was getting even more desperate to get Haru to go with him despite her protests. Fuyuko tried to run out of force of habit but for some reason her reaction to Takeo wasn't nearly as strong anymore. With her head clear what she was seeing from him and what she was told could sink in and could see him for what he was.

"Get away from me! How many times do i have to tell you?" Haru yelled at Takeo who was getting ready to make another move on her

"Come on my lady. is it a crime that i need you?" Takeo asked Haru as smoothly as he could but he was obviously very unsencire

"You heard her... Leave her ALONE YOU PERVERT!" Fuyuko yelled at Takeo even taking his arm and yanking it off her cousin. Takeo was stunned so were many of the other students in the hall Fuyuko normally wasn't one to get angry unless you really pushed her. after a few seconds Takeo bolted. However even Haru was a bit surprised at the outboast. She just didn't freeze as many of the other students did cause she was used to her Aunts temper.

meanwhile at the Niwa home Emiko was in the basement she knew that Shade would have to make her depute tonight. The Eternal Sage would be active soon. If allowed to be active anyone who came near it would receive so much knowledge it would drive them to insanity. if they acted tonight they would be safe but if they waited another night it would be too dangerous to try to steal it. the letter had already been sent and Daisuke already went in the museum and disabled the alarm.

at the police station all the cops were confused and analyzing it. It was a letter of resignation, passing of the torch, and a warning all in one. many were thinking it was a fake thinking Dark would never resign if he had been at it for hundreds of years he would be at it hundreds of years more. but none the less they and the news got ready for that night.

(thanks to killing reality for the reviews)


	22. Shade's Début

when Fuyuko got back home another set of traps were set for her to avoid. With some of Shade's help they got through no problem. at then end of the course her grandmother beat her father on first hugs. the woman was hugging so tight Fuyuko felt squished. however the girl knew there was one easy way for her to get go.

"Grandma let go of me!" the young teen said with the little air she could get. at being called Grandma the woman instantly freed her grand daughter from her crushing embrace.

"How many times do i have to say Don't call me Grandma!" said emiko slightly insulted and she went to help Riku and towa get dinner set. once dinner was set Riku made sure Wizz got his share. once done, fuyuko went up to her room, put on Shade's one outfit. she pulled out the photo her father had managed to get of Takeo to find it wasn't working as well as it used to.

"Seems like your getting over him." Said shade

"it sure looks that way, but we still need to switch. if you had fallen in love would it be possible to change from me to you if it was you who was having the reaction?"

"No, that would only work for going from me to you. maybe you've gotten over him cause someone else has moved into your heart. maybe one of the new boys?"

"i...i..." she didn't know what to say

"Let me see what i can do." shade managed to create the right images in the girls mind to trigger the girls romantic feelings and there for a transformation and switch.

once the change had finished Shade stretched out to loosen up any where that she felt a bit stiff or cramped. Shade came downstairs, Wizz with no hesitation hopd up on the angel's shoulder. she was briefed and went back up stairs to the balcony. Wizz became her wings and took off into the night.

The cops and the news crew were just outside the museum most of the cops skeptical. Only the News crew seemed to believe at all that tonight would be one for the books.

"it has been 20 years since Dark's last letter and appearance. A new letter came in to the police this morning. However, the new letter was different in nature. the letter states that he has resigned but still warns that the Eternal Sage will be taken from the museum by 11:00 tonight... Wait.."

the police lights had gotten something it was a familiar sight to most of the cops having grown up or have been on duty last time Dark was active. A human figure with large wings circling above, the cameras zoomed in and confirmed it wasn't a purple haired 19 year old looking boy with amethyst eyes, but a midnight blue haired 19 year old looking girl with crystal blue eyes. she allowed some time on camera before she vanished. the cops raced right into the museum to be instantly stopped by the defences they set up. the lasers in the halls turned on stopping most of the cops in their tracks.

"Dang IT!" the chief yelled

"Well on the bright side she cant make it through either." said a newbie

little did they know she didn't need the halls. she entered the room with the piece through a window. got her hands on it no problem, called Wizz and took off into the night. she headed to the cliffs behind town. planning to land there for awhile to make sure she wasn't fallowed happy with the nights success.

once she returned home the piece was taken to the bacement and seald. Shade gave control back to Fuyuko and the body took the young teens form and called it quits for the night.


	23. Reaction to the Commander

Tuesday morning Takeo wasn't even looking at Haru. He didn't have any interest in her any longer he was fantasizing about the Lady Phantom thief. The one girl he knew for sure would be the ultimate prize. most of the other boys were fantasizing too and getting slapped by their girl friends. all except David and Brandon. for David the footage of the previous night made no since. there were no such thing as real angels or demons, they only described parts of human nature. Brandon was not sure what to think. there had to be a reason for the mysterious mistress to appear. to steal old art works and antiques didn't make any since at all to him. Angels only appeared in times of danger normally to protect or guide. the girls were very divided some thought she was nothing but trouble and needed to be caught while others saw her as the carrier of Dark's legacy and should be allowed to remain free. Haru just kind of kept to her self she didn't want to get pulled into all the chatter afraid of slipping up. She knew from here Shade would be kept busy not only stealing Hikari works but other works that might be cursed or binding souls. the police department put Hiwatari in charge of dealing with the new Thief. much to Fuyukos relief. However, that caused haru to fall among the girls that thought of the angel as nothing but trouble. Also for some reason the thought of having a Hikari in charge of deals with her made Shade feel threatened. Fuyuko thought it was probably due to the old rivalry.

during the next theft on Thursday night, most of the students were among the on lookers. either hoping for the Phantoms down fall or a chance to talk to her. Haru was there to support her father, she knew he had managed Dark in the past and this lady was supposedly just a student of Dark's but she still couldn't help but worry a bit. her father was already in the building by the time most of the cops or crowd showed up. he had ordered no guns, no darts that it was best to catch the night lady alive. also ordered that he alone would guard the target the other cops were assigned posts outside or halls. the alarms were shut off, to avoid another embarrassment like last night. in the letter warning about tonight didn't come from Dark but the new phantom and she had signed it Shade. so now the people and the cops had a name to go by and Satoshi didn't have to worry about accidentally making it sound like he knew her cause he knew the name before anyone else.

Shade appeared, she allowed some spotlight time. however this time she didn't circle she flew right up and over the building sending the outside cops and helicopters away from the museum only to quickly loose her trail she had landed in the park just across the street from the museums back entrance. most of the cops that had been sent to guard the outside ran right passed her unknowingly. She was easily able to slip right behind them and into the museum. to her delight the roof of the halls were full of exposed beams and it was hard to see up into the beams from the ground. she quickly climbed up and was on the first beam by the time a cop turned her way. he didn't see her climbing up so he didn't suspect anything. the rest of the way she went from beam to beam like a cat low, quick and with out a sound. even if a cop thought they had seen something move up in the beams by the time he could have shown a flash light up there she was already three beams away from the light.

Shade smirked and thought to her self "too easy, so easy in fact that its sad. wheres that uncle of yours?"

'he tends to wait until the best chance before coming into the light.' said fuyuko.

fuyuko knew that Shade didn't have any problem with any of the other cops but she was extremely tense when it came to her uncle. Sure there was the old rivalry but he was family and would try to make it look like he was trying to get her when he was really making sure she would get away. but Shade almost refused to believe it or have any trust in him.

As shade was getting closer to the room where their target was

'Shade?'

"Now's not a really good time!"

'i was just wondering, you don't have any problem with any of the other cops i thought you would be tense with them cause of their numbers. but your only tense with my uncle. i will give you that he is a hikari but so is my cousin even though i don't think she knows it. he is trying to help why do you feel ready to attack when it comes to him?'

shade went silent she knew the reason but it was long and now wasn't really the time to go through it. so she just said

"I was betrayed and due to it i lost what i had of a real life."

fuyuko didn't know what to say to that it sounded like Shade might have been human once. more questions and a little sympathy came to the young teens heart and mind but knew now wasn't the time to question even more and it might not be wise to ask more cause it could bring back memories of something she was trying to leave behind.

Shade pounced from the last beam to the floor not making a sound as she gracefully landed. continued into the room on full alert. it seemed like the coast was clear but Shade still walked in very cautious almost afraid. she wasn't going to let her mind think it was safe not for one second. her eyes still scanned the room and kept her ears sharp as she was trying to figure out the code for the security on the piece. dealing with codes and alarms was all new to her. just when she had just about finished figuring it out and about to press the last couple digits...

"your pretty alert aren't you?" said a familiar voice from behind her.

Shade whirled around to face Satoshi.

"maybe a little too much so. so your Shade huh? we've never met before"

at his voice the angel was getting more and more tense satoshi noticed this but wasn't sure why surely she knew he wouldnt really harm her he just had to make it look like he was trying to catch her when his intent was to let her go. he noticed a cammera was watching the room so he had to do something. so he charged at her however she didnt let him pin her at all before he could try to fake an atempt she punched him in the jaw throwing him off. she qickley enterd the last bit of the code, grabed the piece and made her escape.

fuyuko yelled at shade the whole time getting home. shade didnt say a word to her she simply did the usual throw any possbile cops off her tail, head home, hand over the piece to be sealed change back and alow fuyuko control. so the girl could get some sleep before school. Fuyuko kept trying to get something out of her but got nothing other than a quiet 'Leave me alone!' Fuyuko knew that she would have to give her some space if she ever wanted anything out of her. so she just put her pjs on, but before calling it quits she thought it would be a good idea to tell her parents what happend. daisuke defintly thought that what shade said 'I was betrayed and due to it i lost what i had of a real life.' and how she reacted was defintly something to chew on and go off of to figure out how the curse adapted. Riku started to think that she had been a little hard on Shade.


	24. The Dance

It was the last few school hours before the dance most of the girls were giggling and squealing a storm all but Fuyuko and Haru. Both planed to go without dates just to prove you don't have to have a man to have fun. anyway both girls always found it hard to resist renaissance themes. the girls were planing to go grab their dresses right after school they didn't do it ahead of time cause they weren't even sure on going until today. earlier that morning Takeo vowed he wouldn't go unless he had his prize (shade) much to the delight of the two girls.

upon hearing the vow fuyuko smiled and said "Yeah good luck with that."

"why shes just his type" haru grumbled

fuyuko knew what haru was mad about. she was mad about Shade punching her father in the jaw last night. but she had to pretend she didn't know. also shade still had not spoken to her since last night she felt the angel was depressed for some reason.

"Whats got you so grumpy?"

"Sorry cus, I am really pissed at Shade. If i ever run into her I'll pound her!"

"why? wouldn't be wiser to not get into it with some one or something you don't know?"

"I don't care she socked dad!"

"really? not to be rude but I'm thankful he didn't get anything worse. considering shes a supernatural."

"i know but I'm still mad"

"well how is he taking it?"

"very laid back, even tries to make a few jokes about it."

"then why are you taking it harder than him? hes the one that got sucker punched?"

"Shes a good for nothing... i really shouldn't say the words on my mind if i did and my mom found out she would wash my mouth out"

fuyuko smiled a bit but she was really scared now. Haru already had an opinion formed on Shade she couldn't tell her now. but she couldn't try and change it either other wise she would sound suspicious to her. At least now shade had another reason to not come out in school other than Takeo she also had Haru to watch out for.

as soon as school let out both girls called their families to tell them they wouldn't be back until late due to the change in plans. both sets of parents gave the girls the ok. but fuyuko was warned to be careful and also not to be out later than she thought she could handle. She and shade would have to strike tomorrow night to go after another hikari work, The Ushinawareta jikan before it turned active. no one was sure what it did other than it did cause a few disappearances last time it was active.

the girls grabbed something to eat at a dinner, afterwards went on the last minute dress hunt. both found a couple simple ones they liked. Haru bought a red velvet countess dress with gold trim. Fuyuko found a green gypsy dress also in velvet with gold beading.

at the dance Brandon's parents were the entertainment. it wasn't long until David asked for Haru to dance with him. Haru was hesitant not wanting to make her cousin feel like she had been abandoned.

"dint worry about it don't let me spoil this for you"

"you sure?"

"Positive"

Brandon was in a corner trying to get the courage to ask the same of fuyuko but want having any luck. being alone she could hear shade for the first time all day but she still wasn't talking to her. she was quietly singing the song that was currently being played as if it was familiar to her.

(I don't own the song I found it and it sounded like it would be good here. the song belongs to Blackmores night i think. when the verses are in "double quotes" it is just the performance. when it is 'single quotes' it is shade along with them)

"Tried to take it all away,

Learn her freedom... just inside a day,

And find her soul to find there fears are laid...

Tried to make her love their own,

They took her love... they left her there,

They gave her nothing back that she would want to own...

Gold and silver rings and stones,

Dances slowly off the moon,

No one else could know, she stands alone...

Sleeping dreams will reach for her,

She can not say the words they need,

She knows she's alone and she is free..."

'Ocean Gypsy of the moon,

The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold...

Ocean Gypsy where are you?

The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold...

Turned to gold...'

"Then she met a hollow soul,

Filled him with her light and was consoled,

She was the moon and he the sun was gold...

Eyes were blinded with his light...

The sun he gave reflected back the night

The moon was waning, almost out of sight..."

'Softly Ocean Gypsy calls...

Silence holds the stars a while,

They smile sadly for her where she falls...

Just the time before the dawn,

The sea is hushed the ocean calls her,

Day has taken her and now she's gone...

Ocean Gypsy of the moon,

The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold...

Ocean Gypsy where are you?

The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold...

Turned to gold...

No one noticed when she died,

Ocean Gypsy shackled to the tide,

The ebbing waves, the turning spreading white...

Something gone within her eyes,

Her fingers, lifeless, stroked the sand,

Her battered soul was lost,

She was abandoned...'

shade couldn't go on with it taken by grief. concerning fuyuko

"Silken threads like wings still shine,

Wind swept pleasures still make patterns in her lovely hair... so dark and fine...

Stands on high beneath the seas, cries no more, her tears have dried...

Ocean weep for her, the ocean sighs...

Ocean Gypsy of the moon,

The sun has made a thousand nights for you to hold...

Ocean Gypsy where are you?

The shadows followed by the stars have turned to gold...

Turned to gold..." just as it finished fuyuko left the room and went to the ladies room, she made sure no one else was in there. went to a mirror.

"Shade? Shade are you ok?"

she got no response from the angel.

"Shade please at least show your self."

the angel hesitated but did project her self on to the mirror. Fuyuko saw something she never saw in her before. Her eyes were watering.

"shade your obviously keeping in something and its really hurting you. its not good to do this to your self. you can tell me anything."

shade almost seemed unable to speak but after a minute she managed to say "I cant."

"why not? is it cause you don't think i will understand?"

"its not that. "

"then what is it?" fuyuko asked as gently as she could

"its too hard to talk about"

"can you do it in pieces?"

the angel shook her head "its one of those long things that you cant really cut up"

"do we need to go?"

"no, have your night. but would it be possible for me to have some of my own time tonight?"

"sure tomorrow is a weekend after all."

the angels head lowered

"are you sure your going to be alright?"

"I'm sure" the angel disappeared from the mirror. fuyuko returned to the room mind still on Shade. at last Brandon did get the courage to ask her. she accepted the invitation. as the time went by she slowly started to get lost in his eyes. after about 10 minutes she realised her heart was going nuts again. She HAD to get out of there before any part of the transformation happened. she knew it was too late to try and stop it in its tracks. he noticed she was starting to have trouble breathing.

"I'll be back let me get you something hot to drink." he left to head to the refreshments. as soon as his back was turned she bolted out of the room, her locker was on the way to the ladies room, her grandmother had put together a simple black jeans, black sleeveless turtle neck and black sneakers for her to keep hidden in her locker just in case she ever did start changing in the middle of the school. she looked in the miror in her locker and saw her hair color had already finished changing. she grabed the spare clothes and finished the race to the ladies room before anyone saw her. there she qickly pulled off the dress before she was trapped in it. she pulled the change of clothes on just as the transformation finished. as soon as shade gained control a few tears snuck their way through.

Shade carefully hid Fuyukos cloths, snuck out of the school with out being seen called Wizz to her, the creature came already wings, attached to her back. just after the take off

Brandon came outside looking for Fuyuko confused. He wasnt sure if he had been left in the dust or if she had gotten so sick she had to get home. he saw a shadow on the ground and looked up and saw the Lady theif. he stayed there for awhile untill she was outof sight.

(please review. thank you to Killing reality and Maspurade for being readers.)


	25. To the past

Shade didn't return home until very late. she badly needed that time to clear her mind so she could stay focused tomorrow night. she needed to try to not panic like she did last night that caused her to to throw that punch. She couldn't help it, the last time she trusted a Hikari she ended up with her life taken from her and trapped for centuries. she didn't want a repeat of either situation so she had to calm her nerves and try her best to keep them down. she knew would never be able to explain the whole thing to Fuyuko. and right now if Haru was to learn anything it would be better shown if she was just told she would either tune it out or get angrier. maybe tomorrow night she might be able to come up with something without being exposed to strangers. Haru was surely to be there again.

fuyuko slept most of the morning completely worn out and also hoping to be able to see shades memories through her dreams. but she had no such luck. it frustrated her she wanted to be able to help her but right now she wasn't even sure what was weighing her down. once she woke up she told her mother, father and grandmother about the previous night. the parents were thinking hard but was having a hard time. however something seemed to ring a bell for emiko.

"I don't know if this would be valid or not but, there is one story linked to the rutile of grief and dark's first tammer. there isn't much to it and its full of holes but, it says that he had a partner, she helped with the sealing of the art works and had the knowledge on them. One night two hikari works had to be stolen, so they went separate ways but before parting for the night, he gave her the rutile hoping it would protect her. they both went their ways but she never came back. when he came to where her job was he found her murdered and both the piece she was after and the rutile gone."

"but if it was her how could she come back like this if she was murdered?" Daisuke asked

"maybe it was like what Mio did with the pendent" riku suggested "just before she was murdered she could have sealed her soul into the rutile or what ever the other piece was and some how she managed to get linked with the Black wings curse."

everyone was impressed with this theory. especially coming from someone who married into the family.

"you might be on to something there" said emiko

fuyuko was getting her homework done so she wouldn't have to worry about it tonight or tomorrow. She also didn't want to be too much of a bother to Shade somehow she had to have been seriously hurt. hopefully she would feel better tonight after watching some cops make fools of them selves getting a couple of laughs.

the phone rang, Haru was calling her cause she was concerned hearing that she took off with out any warning last night.

"yeah I'm ok, i just got sick. i guess it was something i ate."

"Brandon said that you seemed ok and enjoying your self then you suddenly looked like you couldn't breathe and were clutching your chest and when he ran to get you a drink by the time he came back you were gone."

fuyuko hated lying but she knew she had to. she couldn't tell the truth on the phone that might be monitored.

"it was food poisoning i just had to get home."

"alright just checking up on you"

"thanks it means allot to me. by the way are you going out with your dad again tonight?"

"of course, i wouldn't feel right if i didn't. Also i will take any chance i get until i can throw my own fist at her or until shes caught."

fuyuko didn't know what to say she couldn't blow her cover but she hated her cousin being full of hate toward someone she considered a friend. she didn't want the rivalry to come back again if it could be avoided.

"just be careful, and try to think before acting. i wouldn't want you to get hurt or for her to start coming after you." she said at last as they hung up

little did fuyuko know, Shade had been planing this night very carefully. she knew Ushinawareta jikan would activate tonight she already knew she would have to use a few magic shields to prevent it from taking away her and her tammer. but if she could manipulate the pieces power she might be able to use it to answer Fuyukos questions and if she could somehow pull Haru in too the relationship between the two cousins might be as strong as it once was.

That night Shade didn't even bother with the cameras she was in a cops uniform emiko had managed to get. she simply showed up with the cops, was assigned to hall patrol, she fallowed the routine she was given. it took her right to the room where the piece was. getting the alarm on it off was a snap. after that she simply slipped out a window,looked around no one was around this way. she slipped off the cops uniform revealing some of fuyukos cloths she had under it. they were a bit tight on her but that wouldnt be the case for much longer she took fuyukos form, wanderd into the onlookers and gave control back to her confused tamer. Haru spoted her cousin and went over to hug her as she did the stolen piece glowed and time around them seemed to turnback much to the confusion of the two girls fuyuko called to shade through her mind. the angel simply responded ' dont worry both of you are protected from its full power, this should answer your qestions. '

once time stoped running back they seemed to be in the 1500's. none of the people of this time could see them. Haru was both confused and fansinated. everyone was running about their bussness but fun and laughter could be heard from one small home. the two girls looked in and had to laugh at the sight them selves, two kids they coulnt even be 10 years of age. one older sister and younger brother both with silvery blue eyes, the little boy's hair looked like a light blonde an exact match of the working father. the girls couldnt tell what the man was going. however the girls hair was jet black the mother was no where in sight. the two children had snuck up on their father nailing him with some paint. the man laughed along with his two children

"amaya! you little sneak!" he didnt have a trace of anger in him as he playfully came after his daughter.

(please reveiw the journey SHALL continue in the next chap that will be posted tomarrow)


	26. Turn for the Worse

once all three of them were on the ground wreastleing eachother the two young teens could finaly see a half finished painting but it already had a "Hikari" signature. this came as a bit of a shock for Fuyuko. how could they have fallen so far from this ginuine happyness dispite lacking a wife and mother? Haru simply smiled it remined her of when she was little and wrestleing around with her father. even though her mother never really aproved saying she needed to act like a lady. it fast forward three years, Amaya was now right around 12 years of age but the feel of the home was not the same any more. it was almost like a clowd was hanging over now it was just her and her brother in the home the father oviously didnt work at home anymore. the material things in the home had upgraded but the house wasnt nearly as happy. the father didnt come back home till late that night something was off about him. his eyes seemed empty, almost souless. when the two children came to greet him he simply pushed them out of his way. a little later out of consern Amaya tryed to reach out to him but to be rewarded with a scilent shove. the girl tried harder, the boy stayed away out of fear. the father seemed to not hear his daughters pleas. he was practicly nothing more than a zombie. the next morning the children saw him doing some kind magic on the sculpture he brought home. has he finished the fake eyes seemed to move like it was alive. this frightend the two children and haru. Fuyuko felt horable for the two children she could also since that shades heart felt heavy as well. the two children screamed, their father looked at them still cold and soulessthen came at them. Both children tryed to run but only the girl was able to escape the home the brother was caught. but he pleaded that she dont come back that she should keep going. the girl tried to protest but the brother wouldnt have it. the girl continued to run tears pouring from her eyes unable to help her brother and afraid of what she saw and helpess to stop the nightmare.

(the next chap will be up tonight)


	27. Fatefull meeting

the eyes of the girls wouldnt stop watering, the home went silent the girl ran further the two fallowed her into town as time once again fast forwarded two years. it was a beautiful night with a bright full moon. the towns people were all in the square having a good time and entertained by a small tribe of Gypsies a now 14 year old Amaya among them. She seemed happier than she was the last time she was seen, however, she was afraid being back home again. by this time Hikari's work was some of the most famous pieces out there being called both beautiful and odd and if some mysterious happenings were related to them. among the people to the back was a young teenage boy. He reminded both Fuyuko and Haru of a slightly older Daiki only except the same shy nature that fuyuko's father was known for showed in this boys eyes. he looked like he had been living on the streets the cloths he did have were torn and every inch of him was covered in dirt. his eyes were transfixed on amaya, he kept trying to get closer but was pushed away by the other people they didn't want him there since he was thought of nothing more than a rat.

this disgusted Haru and Fuyuko they tried to do something but then realized they couldn't be seen. amaya noticed but she couldn't really do anything right then. however, after the people had gone home for the night, the boy tried to hide away but Amaya saw him and came to him with a blanket and her food. he tried to back away further but stumbled

"are you alright?" amaya asked siting on the ground in front of him to show she wasn't going to hurt him. she wasn't sure what but something had attracted her.

the boy tried to say yes but he couldn't say anything strait. never the less she understood and had to giggle. the light laugh loosened his nerves and made him feel more safe. a close and fast friendship formed. Amaya left the tribe and set up a small camp in the woods outside of town with

Kenshin. He had always been on his own until now, he never knew his father and his mother died of illness when he was really young he didn't even know his last name.

once he learned to live off the land he got allot healthier. however, the first time he went into town since befriending Amaya,he saw in one of the temples, a young woman kneeling in front of a crystal sculpture suddenly drop dead. frightened and confused he ran back to camp. it came as a shock to Haru but fuyuko sadly almost expected it. amaya saw him coming back like he had seen a ghost.

"What happened?"

he tried to talk but was too shocked to say anything strait.

" take deep breaths" she told him as she handed him some water

after a few minutes he was finally understandable but was still a bit jittery as he told his friend what he had seen the wheels turned in her mind she knew that particular sculpture was made by her father and the last memory of home played in her mind. if her father's works had gone from just seeming 'to real' to taking away lives it couldn't be ignored something would have to be done. the pieces were famous and all over the place who knows the chaos that would erupt if ignored. these last couple years she had tried to cut her ties with her family believing her brother was dead or lost and the father she knew, was dead to her. she didn't want others to make assumptions about her just cause of her name. but the authorities most likely would never believe her or were influenced themselves. the two of them just might have to take it into their own hands. she took a deep breath, looked at her friend.

"you have been honest with me now its time for me to be honest with you...you just need to make one promise to me."

"what?"

"don't ever, ever call me by my last name."

"why?"

"it means allot to most people but it no longer has any meaning to me. you call me by my last name you might as well call me the devil."

"alright i promise. after all denying or burning your family name isn't too uncommon."

she took another deep breath. "the sculpture you saw most likely was created by my father, the reason i left home was that i was chased out after seeing something i shouldn't have. When i was little things were small, simple but happy. but somehow he lost himself to the point of losing all emotions and practically nothing more than a soulless monster. i don't know why or how but one piece he brought home seemed alive not in the wondrous way but in the demonic way. since i ran off hes gotten quite a reputation but there are also allot of whispers about mishaps involving them. i thought most of them were just rumors or caused by shock. but with what you said its now allot more with the fact authorities most likely won't listen i doubt there is much we can do"

Kenshin pondered awhile. this couldn't go ignored other wise it would just get worse. neither of them could do something on their own and doing anything during the day was just suicide. He remembered when he had to steal basic needs just to get by even then he had run-ins with soldiers. going after prized collection pieces belonging to aristocrats and temples it was for sure to be life or death. their chances would be better if they learned from each other and worked as a team.

(and the legacy sparks. please review I will try to get one more chapter done before tomorrow)


	28. Beginning of a Legacy

about an hour later, Kenshin went to talk with amaya about his proposal. amaya at first disagreed but then started to see how he saw it. also if they didn't no one would and agreed to his plan. Haru was slightly confused

"how could crime ever be justified?" haru asked

fuyuko thought carefully about what would be the best response. "I guess it comes down to what is the greater sin. breaking a few rules or standing back while suffering continues when you could do something about it. sadly things are not always black and white there are also a lot of grays."

"In other words doing it out of selflessness not selfishness."

"as long as it doesn't get to the point of taking a life, but didn't your dad used to say something along the lines of sometimes things are better off being stolen?"

"that is true in some cases when dealing with hoarding and animal abuse."

Amaya and Kinshin learned from each other over a couple of days. it seemed like the heavens were smiling in favor of the two they found a couple abandoned crates in the woods. they contained one long leather trench coat, one velvet black hooded cloak,two pairs of boots and two leather messenger bags. Amaya put a shield on the bag just to be safe so that what ever curses might be on smaller pieces or medium sized sculptures wouldn't be able to effect them on the trip back or to the next location. when they got back to their camp two black mark less horses were waiting for them. They had not been shoed so they could only guess they didn't belong to anyone. it was a good thing they weren't shoed cause it would have created more noise.

that night was their first strike, they came in to town around 1;00 at night took separate parts of town. she took care of the temples he took care of the aristocrat homes. once back camp they stashed away the pieces they had managed to grab they knew the area most likely be paroled in the morning due to their strike. also they wanted to have as little contact with the pieces as possible until they could figure out how to best destroy them without letting the powers loose. the routine continued a couple weeks. Kinshin always had a crush on Amaya he confessed to her. she blushed and smiled at him she knew she her self had been falling for him. however, she was just about the only girl he knew. she would want him to look at other options before tieing him self down to her. (in those days 14 was marrying age) she told him she was flattered but she would feel better if he got to know a few more ladies before buckling down with her. Kenshin was a bit depressed both of them were supposed to go after The Black Wings tonight. the piece was supposed to be unfinished which would mean it was the best time to take it. before any magic would really affect cause it was unfinished either Amaya's father or and brother might be close by. that meant this would have to be a joined effort in order to garentine a success. as usual routine the two tried to get some sleep before the nights strike. however, Kenshin couldn't sleep he was too depressed and lost focus. he got up and rode off after the piece on his own. fuyuko and Haru fallowed the rider,right to a large mansion.

Kinshin dismounted and snuck into the mansion. already in the lobby was Amaya's younger brother now 13 with the same empty look in the eyes their father had. was now the middle some some kind of complicated incantation thought he was alone with the piece.

"you've been causing allot of trouble haven't you?" the young artist heard from the halls.

he pushed it out of his mind he had to stay focused if he was distracted who knows what would happen. Kinshin moved out of the shadows. seeing just one the artist panicked there were supposed to be TWO thieves targeting him and his father. he turned away from the work one second then the painting glowed before they could do anything the glow was so bright it filled the whole room in a blinding light.

"BLAST! NOW YOUVE DONE IT!"

"HIKARI WHAT IN HELL DID YOU DO?"

the two were arguing so much they didn't even hear the two other voices in the room screaming from pain. the voices disappeared, the light cleared and both teens were unconscious.

(this is it for tonight please review)


	29. The Black Wings

amaya woke up to find his tent empty.

"Kinshin?"

she found his coat was gone as well as his horse.

"heaven please dont tell me he would make such a empty headed move as to go after an unfished piece alone" she mutterd as she trew her cloak on, monted her horse and took off after her partner. once the manshion was in sight she found Kinshin's mount. she sighed she now knew for sure he had tried to grab it on his own. from the near by hill she saw the blinding light comming from the mantion. she worried even more for her partner, made her steed go full speed tward the manshion coaxing kinshin ride to fallow her. the entire time praying 'please, please dont be dead.'

once at the manshions door the horses bucked clearly they were spooked as well. the horses could hear the yelles of pain while from outside amaya couldnt. instead of going through the front door she climbed up the side and enterd through the second floor baclony. the light cleared just as she had made it down to the first floor. she held her breath when she found both kinshin and her brother on the ground her brother was moveing a little bit but kinshin wasnt moveing at all. she checked her friends pulse and breatheing, the pulse was going crazy while he was getting hardly any air. she looked over at her brother he seemed to be haveing no trouble getting air but seemed to be in agoney. her brother opend his eyes a crack upon seeing his older sister again was a suirprise but also a major shock when he put it together that she was the second thief targeting his and their fathers works.

she gave him a sad smile as she got her friend on her back and got him out of there just as the hands were wakeing up. amaya didnt waste any time getting back to camp she didnt even bother to take the trail they normaly used to throw off pursues. she just headed strait back in fear for her friends life. once back at their camp she got him in his tent and did the whole routine. checking pulse, breatheing, fever and checked for any wounds or head injrys. he seemed to be alright other than struggleing a bit.

"if you dare die on me and leave me alone to do your idea, i'll kill you!"

she stayed with him after a few minites he seemed to be back to normal just in a really deep sleep, she sighed in sweet relif. she left his tent but didnt go into hers or even fall asleep. she stayed awake just to be on the safe side.

a little over an hour and a half later,she heard a yawn from his tent, she got up to go in to check on him but it wasnt her partner. there was no trace of the 14 year old red head instead was another young man that looked right around 18 or 19 with purple hair, however he had on Kinshin's coat.

Fuyuko understood exaclty what had happend and had already knowen this was going to happen as soon as she heard The black wings mentioned. Haru was really confused she didnt understand about the curse ahead of time. however she reconised Dark in an instant Haru wanted to say something but was too shocked. fuyuko felt that haru was shaken so she held her coisins hand.

"Who are you an what have you done to him?" amaya demanded seeing an intruder showing no fear just fire in her eyes

"amaya i know your not too happy with me but.." he started to say but then he realized she had asked him to identify him self "wait.. who am i what are you talking about?" he asked clearly confused with kinshin's voice.

"You know exactly what im talking about!.. wait... kinshin.. is that you?"

"yes... why wouldnt it be? ... hold on is it just me or did you get shorter?"

she glared at him but couldnt keep a strait face. "not exatly.. you on the other hand got ALOT taller."

he looked even more confused. she sighed "Why did you have to try to take it on your own? you know we have to work as a team to get unfinished pieces safely."

"Im sorry i wasnt thinking my mind wasnt on the task it was else where... i have to know... why didnt you reconise me till i spoke?"

she looked a bit hesitent but she wouldnt lie "Do you really want to know? think carefully before anwering"

he thought for a little while he almost said no he didnt but he had to. his head lowerd and said yes.

amaya got up put a hand on his shoulder "your absuluty sure?"

"why do you keep asking?"

"Im just consened. what did you get your self into?"

"I dont know, he seemed to be in the middle of a spell when i distracted him next thing i knew was that flash and both of us were knocked out."

"i really hate to tell you this but i think what ever he was trying to do to the painting happend to the two of you instead. i think you might have been cursed."

he sighed "Well that does stink. but it was my error and this is the price for that mistake. i still inist on knowing"

"alright"

she went over to her tent, grabed a small mirror, came back to him and handed it it him. his hand shook as he took it. he saw him self and his heart skiped a beat. he understood why she hadnt reconized him. heck even he didnt reconize him self. well there were two ways he could take this. either be all in the dumbs and go into a shell of self pity or learn to accept it, find the silver lineing and have fun with it. he suddenly heard in his head

'huh.. wha.. where am i?'

"you say something?" he asked amaya

"No why?"

"thought i heard someone"


	30. Dark and Krad

every one was surprised how well he was taking it. Haru, fuyuko and Amaya could hardly believe it. he wasn't running around like a frightened chicken like most would. he simply accepted it as it was what he deserved for making such a stupid mistake. hopefully it would just ware off with time. however, he thought he was going crazy cause he could have sworn he kept hearing someone and he was starting to get a bit of a head ache.

"well i don't know about you but I'm going to try to catch some more sleep before tomorrow. looks like you should too. you look ready to pass out. "

"Your sure your feeling ok?"

"nothing that a little more sleep cant fix" he responded stretching and rubbing his head a bit

amaya nodded and went into her tent still worried.

some how the two girls were taken away from the camp site back to the mansion. they looked at each other slightly confused. looking around apparently those in the house that had been woken up had already gone back to bed. however a couple candles were still burning in the lobby and amayas brother could be heard yelling at someone.

the two girls went into the room and saw him in front of a fairly large mirror however instead of his own reflection, it showed what looked like an angel; long golden blonde locks, golden eyes and magnificent wings. however the angel was full of fear.

"www...www...where am i?"the angel asked clearly confused and frightened.

"Don't give me that demon!"

"but.."

"No buts! you will call me master! you know why? cause you are a evil beast that has no control!"

"i thought i was just.."

"What did i SAY!" the angel disappeared from the mirror "No matter what you cant hide from me!"

fuyuko thought she would never think poor Krad, but this was probably why he became the monster that he did, cause that was how he was always treated and it got to the point where it was no use getting anything else out of him. with anyone if they are first greeted by a stranger by hostility they will give that hostility back. haru could understand that the new tamer would be scared but if the angel was a monster it was a monster HE created. no one was to blame but himself for messing with things he shouldn't have.

next morning back at camp, Kinshin was up before amaya was but he let her sleep she was probably exhausted and deserved to sleep in after being up so long last night keeping an eye on him. he decided to take care of finding food for the day to make it up to her. at the stream he caught his reflection in the water he had to splash him self with the cold water to make sure he was wake somehow he looked like himself again. he started to wonder if it was one of those day time/ night time curses. if it was it could work to his advantage. he kept looking in the water then suddenly over his own reflection showed the reflection of how he looked last night. the reflection looked really confused and seemed to be moving freely much to Kinshin's surprise. it looked right at him it managed a shy smile. the two started to talk to each other and it became clear what had happened. haru could hardly believe it. She had always thought of Dark as a Demon sent from hell. when the reality was that he was one of two spirits created when a mad artist tried to give a piece life. and could only exist as a curse. unlike its white twin though Dark had received fair treatment and seemed to be a bit more caring in nature.

as the days turned into weeks it was figured out that when ever kinshin had feelings of romance he would start changing and Dark would come out. Dark stayed in the back round for a while learning theft through watching and listening to kinshin and amaya. occasionally Dark and amaya would have battles of wits that were almost always a tie. then one night just before it was time for another strike kinshin started fantasizing about Amaya again. and transformed just after mounting his horse (by this time the horses have gotten used to it) amaya slapped herself in the forehead.

"Just great! now what do we do?"

"hey don't blame me! hes the one that cant seem to get his mind to other girls."

amaya chuckled a little. something then struck fuyuko that chuckle was familiar. she had heard it a bunch of times she took a closer look at Amaya and realized you add about five more years to her, change her black locks to dark blue, she would look almost exactly like Shade other than the difference in the eyes. she also just realized shade hadn't said anything this whole time. she tried to talk to the angel in her mind

"shade you still with me?"

"yeah" the angel respond quietly

"where have you been this whole time?'

"Ive been trying not to look"

"why?"

"you will know shortly. i just cant talk about it"

this left fuyuko afraid what was to come that was so terrible that had left shade marked. it just seemed to happy and light hearted but then remembered the hikari home was once that way too then it all went down hill.

"well there's one bright side to him not being able to keep his mind off me" said amaya

"what?" dark asked curious

"I cant call him a perv" she winked at dark

dark laughed at the joke. even the two girls had to laugh.

"anyway to you think you can fill in for him tonight?" amaya asked

"sure. i think I'll have fun with this."

"Ok but we are not going to split up this time. granted its all completed pieces tonight, but since that one night you never know when and where soldiers will show. and its best to stick together especially this being your first night."

he looked like he took a little bit of insult but he had to agree. the two rode off into the night they had a couple of run ins with soldiers and guards but they were hardly a problem dark and amaya treated it like a game much to the frustration of their pursuers. over the next week Kinshin and dark took turns on the nightly thefts.

however one night, kinshin was sent a challenge by Amaya's brother. there was also a piece to be taken that night. it would be the first night she went separate paths than him since the night he was cursed. she didn't want them to take it but in that time you couldn't refuse. before parting he put something on her finger. she thought it was going to be a marrage proposal but she saw the ring was one of the pieces they had taken 'The Rutile of Grief' one of the few helpful pieces they had. it had been a great help to kinshin when they had run into real trouble. He could use darks power without having to transform.

"what are you doing giving this to me? you have more need and use for it than me"

"I'm not going alone but you are. please for nothing else just take it to give me a little peace of mind. if something happens to you..."

amaya realized what he meant 'he wouldn't know what to do if she was hurt' smiled at him finally gave in and gave kinshin a small kiss. kinshin went red in the cheeks as he rode off.

she was still smiling feeling giddy when she mounted her ride and went her way the two girls decided to split ways as well. Haru would fallow Kinshin and Fuyuko would fallow amaya. the place on kinshins challenge was the beach while amaya's piece for the night was back at the mansion. the piece was supposedly done and just waiting to be sold. she had to dodge a few guards but other than that it was easy to get to the lobby. however the piece was right out in the open and it did look completed. it was a simple choker type necklace with a black heart shaped stone and figurines in silver of a fox and a serpent. titled "The heart of Eris"

something just wasn't right.

"long time no see dear sister"she heard from behind her.

she turned around and saw her brother his eyes were just as cold as that one night but this time he had a devilish smile like he had something planed. the look sent a chill down both amaya and fuyuko's spines.

"don't you have other plans?" she asked very suspicious of him

"it you are referring to your partner i will be dealing with him later. after you have been dealt with"

Amaya watched him he seemed to be doing nothing other than taking a good look at her. but just as she was about to get back to her business when he charged at her. she tripped him then sucker punched him. he wouldn't leave her alone he just kept charging with the same determination as decided to try and use the ruitle it allowed for one big blast but left her completely drained.

"you know this wouldn't happen if you weren't such a traitor" he said coming closer to her

"your calling me a traitor? your the real traitor for creating so many monsters!"

"there are bound to be a few mistakes wile achieving perfection"

"perfection cant be achieved! even if it was is it worth the price?"

he didn't seem to hear her he took the rutile from her. she didn't even have enough strength left to stop him all her energy had been used to fight for her life without killing him. which she could have done easily but she hoped that if she showed respect for how things used to be than he would do the same. but he didn't he used the rutiles power to bring out the white angels power. binded her, without using the white angels power he muttered another incantation she struggled as untolerable pain filled her whole body. she couldn't scream cause her mouth was also binded but she kept trying to get a telepathic connection with her partners.

Kinshin arrived at the beach with no one else in sight.

"that's strange. he wouldn't chicken out" said kinshin

"unless it was just to get you out of the..." dark started but then trailed off for a couple seconds coming to a realization and hearing amaya calling for them.

"WE HAVE GOT TO GET TO THAT MANTION NOW!" dark yelled

"The challenge was just to get us out of the way. GAaaa why am i such an idiot?" kinshin yelled as he turned the horse around

"this isn't going to be fast enough."

"do YOU have a better way?"

"well.. yes but its really going to hurt"

"If its the quickest way possible to her, do it by all means. "

Kinshin suddenly felt sharp intense pain around the back and shoulders as well as the regular transformation pains but he did his best to tolerate it. but he couldn't help but yell when he started to feel tarring as 11foot span wings sprouted from his back, dark took control took off into the air as the horse bucked him off.

at the mansion it suddenly went all black for Amaya for some reason as soon as it went black she wasn't binded anymore she just felt like she was caught in a rapid current. the current took her to a white light she thought she was dead but once the light had cleared she found her self in a gray barren land.

fuyuko could hardly believe what she saw a younger brother over his sister like a predator over a wounded deer. she saw amaya struggle a bit as he muttered an incantation causing the piece to glow and amaya stopped struggling as a small ball of light came from her and was sent to the piece leaving amaya motionless. she knew what he had done, he had stolen his sisters soul and sealed it in the necklace. she couldn't control her anger she had forgotten that she couldn't be seen or felt in this dimension she just came after him fists ready to knock him out. but she felt something stop her.

"it wouldn't do anything. other than use up your energy. your going to need as much as you can save to make it all the way through" she heard shade say

his eyes turned gold and he fully transformed into Krad wings included. he looked coldly at the soulless body and pulled out a dagger.

"LEAVE HER There been enough done!" krad heard his tamer try to stop him

"master if you want to make SURE she cant comeback you have to finish the job!" the angel told him bringing the dagger to the body's neck. some how it fast forward to just after the murder was committed, so fuyuko didn't have to see or hear the stab to the neck. dark came crashing in Haru right behind him both their eyes widened in horror. dark heard kinshin in his mind st-udder a bit but then let out a scream of rage.

"well well i wondered if i would ever see my brother again." the white angel smirked

"YOU DARE call me brother after what you've done!"

"Don't become so attached to fragile humans that will become your undoing. "

the two angels took off to duel in the skies. once they were gone amayas father now much older but eyes just as empty took the choker and left the mansion.

"This is all for this time" fuyuko heard from shade as time was fast forward

(lets out a deep breath. boy my fingers and head hurts after doing all this in two days. but as always please review. and the last couple time travel chaps will be up soon)


	31. Year 1925 and the hatefull tamer

When the light had faded away it looked like they were back at Fuyuko's home but it was so diffrent. The tv was gone, and a phonograph, very old raideo, the phone was one of thouse with the circular dial instead of the buttons and it seemed candle lights on the walls were prefured over electric lights. they spoted a calander, the year on it was 1925. a loud arguemnt was going on up stairs.

"I will be getting rid of you eventualy! you monster!" a boy yelled

"Listen here Ryyu you little brat! You hurt me you hurt your self! we might be exist as seprite identities but we share the same exiastantce! what ever you to to try and hurt me will also hurt you! for your own good i would recamend us trying to get along..." dark said back at him

the two girls started to head up stairs

"I am not going to listen to you! the devil will say anything to advoid being sent back to where he belongs!"

"How can i get it through that HEAD of yours that im not going do."

there was a shatter and scilence. the girls raced to the top of the stairs and found Ryyu, surounded by shatterd glass he had been argueing with dark through a mirror and Ryyu had shatterd the mirror.

"'thats seven years bad luck" dark whisperd in ryyu's head laughed nervously trying to take down that wall of guns his tammer had agisnt him.

"I DONT CARE SHUT UP!" Ryyu roared.

both girls wished they could help but they knew these were just vishions and they couldnt do anything. fuyuko heard Wizz under the bed the critter sounded afraid for its masters life as well as his own. The creature was so afraid of Ryyu that it didnt dare venture out of its safty under the bed.

(Please reveiw. i know this chap is short but it gives readers some rest after the 2,000 + words in the last chap. chaps might be short for a little while im holding audishions right now for a recording of this fic. right now i just have Wiz for sure. Wiz will be done by you tube's SukiMousy. so far for majors i have two females trying out for fuyuko and shade and one guy just signed up to try out. )


	32. realizeations

that night the piece "The heart of Eris" would have to be stolen. It was a hikari work howecer, it was just given to the museum and had never been stolen before. the museum curators were not sure how old the piece was or anything, it wasnt in the records in the home so they couldnt be sure what would happen. they didnt know if it had any power or not. however Dark him self remeberd the piece he was never able to forget the night that cost amaya her life, kinshin lost his true love and he lost a good friend. however, he didnt say anything cause then people would start asking questions. when the time came Ryyu was puting up every bit of protest he could, eventualy dark had to force a transformation once the change was complete and Dark was in control wiz came out from under the bed and gave his master a worried look.

"kyu?"

dark got on one knee and held his hand out to the critter. who came without hesitation and rubbed his head agisnt his masters hand.

"Im ok little buddy. its going to take alot more than that to get rid of me for good." he said petting him. dark whinced a bit as Ryyu had a fit but he tryed not to show it.

wiz still looked conserned

"come on little guy. we dont want to make the crowd wait right?"

"KYu!" his ears perked up instantly and happily hoppd on darks shoulder.

dark laughed getting up"Thats the spirit" went out to the balcony to greet the breezy crisp night. Wiz changed into his wings and they took off into the calm night.

Haru's eyes widend and she looked at fuyuko confused and slightly frightend.

"Dad always said that little bunny always had something up its sleeve" fuyuko said nervously hopeing that a little humor would help.

haru sanned her coisun with serious eyes and after a few minites finaly spoke her eyes sofening a bit "Your family is coneted to dark arent they?"

fuyuko hesitated for a little bit but sighed "yes"

"but that would mean..that.." Haru had trouble saying it

"that my dad was dark's tammer the last time he was active" fuyuko said at last

"does.. does... does my dad know?"

"how do you think they got to know each other so well before marrying our mothers? i dont know everything but, im sure we can ask when ever we get back."

"if we get back" haru grumbled a bit

before Dark could even get to the museum Krad was already comming after him. Krad seemed to be espesualy on edge over this piece. It made dark slightly suspishios the piece didnt have any KNOWN power it was being taken cause it had never been looked at for curses before. but for what ever reason Krad seemed determond he wasnt going to get anywhere near the heart of eris. Dark questioned if the piece was worth the trouble. however, if the piece ment something to Krad then it was a sure sign of soemthing.

"Why are you even bothering protecting this piece? you normaly dont care about the art work you just care about catching me"

"If you dont know than you really are a fool!"

the two dog fought for awhile dark knew he was starting to run late but he knew krads weakness when it came to flying. 'pulling out of a dive.' so wile advoiding a spell fliped and went into a strait dive. as expected Krad took the bait and didnt pull up, Dark straited up just before hiting the ground. Krad on the other hand crashed head first into the ground. Dark imitly took off to the musum not even bothering to gloat over his victory. by the time he had showed up getting in was no problem cause by the time he showed up most of the cops had let their gaurd down.

once he was in front of the display case for the piece he paused for a second he could have sworn he had seen this some time before. but it had never been stolen before. he thought harder then he started to wonder 'what does it matter? i should just take it and go' he grabbed it and took off back out into the night.

"dark?" he heard

"Ryyu you will have control again shortly be pashient" dark told his tammer

"Who are YOU talking to? i wouldnt say anything to you?" ryyu snapped in his mind

"but if it wasnt you than who..."

"dark are you there?" the voice sounded again some how the voice rang a firmilar almost forgoten bell in his memories.

dark halted and simply stayed up right in the air and looked at tonights prize it was giveing off a gentle glow.

"DARK!" the voice called one more time

he finaly remeberd why the peice and the voice were firmilar to him, the voice seemed to belong to his close friend/ partner and his first tamers love, Amaya Hikari.

(sorry if there are spelling mistakes for whatever reason i couldnt get it to run on this chap. but anyway PLEASE REview)


	33. Amaya's call

Dark shook his head in disbelf it couldnt be. what first started the battles between him and Krad was Krad's and her brothers act of murder. he took a closer look at the piece then remeberd this piece was Amaya's target the night she was killed. the piece was there when he and Krad started their fight but not afterwards.

"a..a...a... AMAYA?" he stubbled

"of course who else could it be?"

"But..but.. HOW? i thought you were killed! I saw your body!"

"huh? all i know is that my brother was saposed to be upholding his end of a challenge he gave to Kinshin while i took the piece but instead my brother was waiting for me. he came at me i used the ruitile it did send a powerfull blast but left me winded. he took the rutile from me and brought out the white one's power to bind me, i guess the next thing he did was rip my soul from my body and trapped me in the peice. I guess both of them killed my body to make sure i couldnt come back."

Dark was dumbstruck out of it all. the shock that she had surived all this time without his knowing, the happyness that he still could receive some kindness even with things ryyu was trowing at him, but also sadness for her being stuck in the piece earth bound all this time rather than being freed. espesualy with Kinshin long gone.

he sighed "do you know how long its been?"

"few days maybe?"

he hesiteated but was about to tell her the truth but Ryyu was starting to cause another headache.

"aHHHhggg! im sorry but i will talk to you later." he rushed the last bit of the flight home

"Dark are you alright?"

she didnt get a responce as soon as they got back home Ryyu gained control and took back his body he had already given the peice to his parents. his parents went down to the bacement to seal it.

"Ryyu tell them to not seal that piece!" Dark told his tammer

"No way! if it has meaning to you than it needs to be sealed imiditly!"

"YOu keep claiming im a monster when the real monster is you! do you even realize its a HUMANsoul trapped in there?"

"your just saying that to get me to help you!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

fuyuko and haru both wanted to slap Ryyu so badly he was beeing such a selfish brat and was blind to anything related to dark.

Dark fought with his tamer for control the two struggled for a little bit but darks experiance won. he still kept Ryyus form the only things that were darks was the eye color and voice. as soon as dark got control he ran down to the bacement hand to his head cause ryyu was still puting up a fight. Ryyu's parents were just about to seal the piece when dark came in. they stopped in their tracks and changed their plans once he explaind it was a trap piece and someone was already trapped in it. both parents aggreed that if that was the case it was best to hold off sealing it untill the trapped soul could be freed. the piece was moved to the libary where the right research could be done. dark went back up to ryyus bed room where he alwoed his tamer to have control again. Ryyu was not happy he begged his parents to seal or distroy the piece but the parent refused.

"normaly we would but this time it wouldnt be the right thing to do." said his mother

"BUT WHY?' the kid screamed

"Ryyu! act your age!" his father scolded "its a trap object that already has someone in its cluches, if we seal it who knows how long it will stay traped and who knows how long its already been in there. if we distroy the peice the soul is destroyed. do you really want either on your contience?"


	34. The search

the next night once Ryyu was asleep Dark took control without waking him. went down to the basement library and started to skim some of the books. Ryyu's parents were right all of them did seem to say that destroying the piece would destroy whatever soul or spirit it contained. He attempted to enter the piece him self but it wouldn't allow it. The trap was meant for Amaya and her alone no one else could get in and she couldn't escape. He felt stumped for a few minutes but then thought maybe she could be disguised from the trap just like he at times disguised himself to slip passed the cops. he finally found something on power transferring.

'if desired, one living art work can give up one fourth to one half of its own power to give to either another living art work or a earth bound soul. however, there are many things to consider before doing this. If this is done the giver looses that portion of power forever. if the receiver is destroyed the power does not return to the giver. also other effects might apply, when transferring power to another, the receivers genetic make up is altered in order to be able to accept that power. another living art work would most likely become a hybrid of both pieces, if given to an earth bound soul, that soul would likely be reincarnated into another part of the work the giver came from. they would still have all their memories and skills but appearance would drastically change and any bounds the giver has the receiver takes as well. also the process is very painful for the giver and can be painful for the receiver.'

he thought about this. the only cost on his end would be half of his power or one fourth of The Black Wings total power and some pain during the process. However, Amaya's cost would be much higher. in order to gain freedom again she would be the same as him. she would no longer be human, sharing one body with a tamer for maybe one years freedom per tamer and all the complications it involves. Also she would never be able to fully commit to love and her love in life had already passed away. however, there were quite a few ups to doing it. If Ryyu or any other tamer succeeded in destroying him, there would still be another left to fight Krad and seal the cursed art works. however there was little chance of both showing up side by side unless later down the road there happened to be a set of twins with one boy and one girl in the family. he would have to think about if the ups out weighed the downs and worth bringing up to her or if it would be better to hope she survives a bit longer wile other paths are researched.

this would be all the digging he could do tonight. he would have go back up to Ryyu's room before his tamer woke up and realized he had lost control.

(Please review)


	35. A new angel

The next morning Dark just slept in his tamers mind exhausted from spending most of the night awake in the library and he didn't want to get into another fight with Ryyu when the kid had school and home work and he had other things to focus on. Dark hoped to find something between the lines that would free Amaya from her prisonment but wouldn't chain her down forever. Dark knew there was no way to return her, her human life to her. Her brother and Krad ruined any chance of that. they did something far worse than merely killing her. If they had just killed her, her soul would have been allowed freedom and she would have been with Kinshin by now. But no, with her soul being held captive in a piece she was stuck. If he did what the books suggested, she would be free of the piece that held her down but then she would have the same chains he had. when he knew she likely just wanted it over. however, if Ryyu was going to try something to get rid of him any of her chances for any freedom for her would be over. Krad for sure wouldn't do anything, he was part of why she was where she was now. Dark would have to keep looking and hope another option shows its self. That night he had another target, The Dagger of Inner Will. the theft went on with out a hitch. However on the way back home, the dagger started to glow and Ryyu got control of his right arm that was holding the dagger.

"good night Demon!" ryyu said

"huh? what are you up to?" dark asked confused

"I'm ending this once and for all before YOU can create another monster!"

"Ryyu LOOK!.." before he could say anything more, Ryyu started to move the knife to Dark's neck. The thief tried to push it back with his other hand but it slipped and created a slit along the base of his neck. not deep enough to slit his air pipe but deep enough to bleed to death. Wizz struggled to keep them in the air with all the panic and commotion.

"RYYU! DO YOU REALIZE YOU JUST COMITED SUICIDE!" Dark yelled at his tamer

"No i didn't i did it to you not me" Ryyu responded rather coldly.

"WE share the SAME BODY you idiot!"

Wiz hurried to get them home before they would bleed to death. However, as rotten luck would have it, both of Ryyu's parent were out. Dark tried to put the dagger down but Ryyu wouldn't let it go. the two struggled again but this time Dark won and stuck it in a piece of furniture so ryyu couldn't pull it back out if he tried. by this time, Dark's chest and hands were covered. He couldn't find any Gauze or bandages. He thought that this could easily be the end for him. It didn't matter that he wasn't able to find another way to free amaya. If he wasn't going to be around much longer he needed to try and keep his promise to him self for her. At least give her the choice.

he went down stairs, stumbling slightly found the book from the previous night and the choker.

"amaya? you still there?" he asked her

"where can i go? its not like i can make this thing grow legs and walk away." she answered with a bit of sarcasm.

despite the situation he had to smile.

"I could say something different for YOU though Mister! I heard you yell out of pain I was worried and you never said anything!"

"I'm sorry i was in a rush. me and my current tamer dont get along very well."

"current? hold on two questions. one where is Kinshin? two how long have i been in here?"

"I'm sorry to say hes dead. you've ...been in there over ...400 years. "

there was a long silence

"what?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know its allot to take." he was starting to feel faint so he knew he was going to have to hurry up. "since i found you Ive been trying to find away to get you out and i have something, however you might not want it but if you do it would have to be now. " he was urgent in his voice

"What are the conditions?"

"the piece isn't going to let you go how you are now. About the only way you will be able to have some freedom is for me to give you some of my power. I am more than willing, however you would be practically the same as me fully dependent on a tamer, allowed out only when the tamer allows or has curtain emotions..."

"go ahead" she interrupted

"your absolutely sure?"

"yes, almost anything would be better than staying here doing nothing." she sighed "at least i would have some freedom again and purpose. rather than spending a useless eternity here."

"your positive?" he felt the pain in his neck get worse and yelled again

"DARK?"

"I'm fine! yes or no"

"yes! my mind isn't going to change!"

Dark pushed Ryyu back the best he could, found the page in the book he needed, found one of his feathers, focused on the piece allowing the magic to flow. He knew he could not brake concentration despite the pain from the slit as well as the pain from the process other wise this would mess up.

meanwhile inside the piece Amaya was feeling some pains of her own. she was hurting all over she felt like she was being stretched but the most noticeable and worst pain of all was in her back. it felt like her back had two separate points tearing and pushing against her muscle and skin. right when she thought she couldn't take the pain from all the pressure anymore it felt like her back burst but once it did all the pains were she collapsed to the ground from exhaustion she just barely heard Dark say "Shade". when she got up she saw her ink black locks had changed to midnight blue. she also felt something flat against her back she figured what it was but she had to look. on both sides of her there were huge wings with black feathers that had a blue sheen. the wings had to have a span of 11 feet at least. she thought this would happen but it was still slightly difficult to look she really had become the third and only female angel of The Black Wings. on the bright side she would be able to have some freedom when the time came. however, it would be better for her not to use her old name. if she did there is a chance others might be able to do look it up and find out more about her than she would want and might use her past against her especially her brothers descendants. her old name didn't make sense anyway. Amaya Hikari?

Amaya= Night rain

Hikari= light.

she thought Dark should have the honor since this new opportunity was due to him.

"Dark I'm alright and it Worked!" she got no response "Dark?"

He had passed out right after his part was done due to his wound and the strain the process had on him forced a change back to Ryyu who was also passed out and wounded. Ryyu's parents walked in right at that time saw the dagger stuck in the piece of furnitre and found their son on the floor in the bacement bleeding and uncontious, they imetly took him up stairs and treated him.


	36. parent talk

The two adults searched the basement for the piece, confused cause it had been right in the open when they sealed the dagger now just a couple hours later it was out of sight.

"would it be plausible to suggest Dark might have hidden it?" the wife asked

"No, he couldn't have hidden it. he hasn't had control since we sealed the dagger. He cant do much of anything other than try to gain it, talk to Ryyu or try to use mirrors to get through the rest of us. however i admit something HAS to be going on between those two that we don't know about. Ryyu's behaviour has been monstrous since the saposid curse affected him. "

"why do you say saposid?"

"Personally I've never seen it as a curse. but that's probably just me. for me he was a relief both of my parents were always busy, all my teachers were really strict, older students always stuck their noses up at the younger ones. With Dark I always had some one to talk to whenever i needed it and plenty of comic relief to top it off. to me he was almost like an older brother. I wanted and needed my love returned to me. However, there was a part of me that didn't want it returned cause i knew once it was he wouldn't be around anymore."

"maybe ryyu sees it in another angle as an invasion of privacy he has no choice over. maybe that's why he smashed the mirror. Dark was trying to defend him self and he just didn't want to hear it."

"that's a possibility. and if that's the case i will need to have a talk with him. Dark was definitely trying to say something up there. strong headaches are often protests from whoever is not in control. same thing as rattling the cage bars."

"so hold off on sealing it?"

"for now. at least until i have a talk with Ryyu and figure out exactly whats going on."


	37. father and son

The father had a plan to make sure Ryyu would tell the truth he looked around the basement in the room where the pieces were stored looking for a small harmless piece such as jewelry that his son wasn't familiar with. He knew there was no chance in finding something that Dark wasn't familiar with but it was in Dark's nature to roll with light pranks and jokes especially if they carried a lesson that needed to be learned. he found a chain with one ring on each end and a red stone in each ring.

"Perfect" he smiled and went back up stairs with it to check on Ryyu. the two girls saw the sly grin and twinkle in his eye and just had to follow behind him. He took a deep breath to help him keep it together and not give clues that he was faking. looked inside Ryyu was awake again having trouble sleeping straight through the night. probably due to the wound.

"can I come in?"

"Do i have have a choice?" ryyu grumbled

"Not really" his father chuckled

"fine" ryyu groaned.

he came in the door "I just want to have a talk with you."

"why?"

"you some times say i lie to you when im talking to you. well you dont have to worry about that this time." he held up the piece

"what is that?"

"The bonds of truth. it requires two in order to work. if either one connected to it tells a lie the stone on their ring will glow and clamp down on the lie rs finger until they tell the truth. I would do it on my own but it requires two in order to work."

Ryyu looked nervous Dark in his mind had to smile he knew that his old tamer was testing Ryyu. This piece wasn't even a Hikari work. but there was no way he would ruin teaching the brat a lesson.

"whats wrong? do you have something to say?" the father asked with a raised eyebrow

"ahh no." ryyu said taking one end of the piece and his father taking the other.

"what is it that you think i'm lieing to you about?"

"The monster! there is no way he is capable of any good and is nothing more than a demon..AHHHH" he winced and put a hand on his bandaged neck

"Whoa! calm down or you'll reopen that cut! Is that what you always thought or did you come to that after sometime?"

"Its obvious! hes a curse isn't he! our ancestor was a bad apple and now every one of us pays!.. ouch"

"Easy! i will give it to you he is one half of a curse that was originally inflected on one of our ancestors and yes he was stealing the art work before Dark came but he knew what he was going after and was after it for that reason."

"Probably for his own selfish purpose's." Ryyu grumbled

"Nope, he didn't want Innocent people getting hurt due to the Hikari's devilish deeds."

ryyu saw that the stone on his fathers side wasn't glowing and the ring wasn't tightening up so he couldn't have been lieing.

"Who says we are any better than them?"

"Watch your tone young man! I admit neither of us are completely clean. but no one is completely free of sin everyone is guilty of at least one type of it. Its nature. The rivalry didn't really start on both sides until awhile after the curse and Dark already had a reputation."

"What started it then?" ryyu asked softening a little

"for a long time the Hikari was the only side carrying the hate. other than us swiping their work i don't know where it came from. the first of our ancestors to carry the curse didnt really have a strong hate of them. He might have had a connection with them as children or something. if they were that information has been lost to time. but anyway the hate of the hikari's with us was really sparked some time after the curse was inflicted. they pulled a really horrible plan that sent your ancestor on a wild goose chase and your ancestor's maiden was killed before he or Dark could save her. there have been other events since then but that is what really started it"

"WAIT! Dark tried to save her? but why i thought once love is returned to the tamer he goes away"

"Yes, once the tamer falls in love and his feelings are returned then that tamer is free of him. Dark might be a .. supernatural but he often puts others before himself. remember how long he has been alive, hes probably seen and experienced more emotional pain than you and me can imagine."

ryyu started to feel really guilty he never even gave Dark a chance he just judged without hearing him or any one else out.

"but if he is human at heart then why doesn't he really form attachments with the outside world?"

"only he can really answer that, i cant. to me it looked like you had allot of anger toward him and i just wondered why. Granted every one has had a diffrent attitude toward him but that kind of anger isnt healthy for anyone."

"what was your time like?"

"I was pretty close but keep in mind my parents were always busy I didn't really have any friends. I knew he was coming but still really nervous. but after a few days to me it was almost a relief to have some one to talk to always there." he decided to make a light joke "I almost didn't want my love returned cause then i knew my head would really be empty space"

Ryyu couldn't help but smile a bit. "I don't mean to insult you dad or dark but does Krad have the same triggers and end?"

"No. Krad's trigger is either Dark's showing him self or pure anger. once a Hikari is.. linked with Krad That's it hes stuck with him for the rest of his life."

"has Dark ever stayed with one tamer for life?"

"Just once. That was with his first tamer and was due to his one true love being murdered before she could return it. "

"if his loved one was killed, then how did our line continue?"

"keep in mind the times were very diffrent than they are now. Back then a woman either got married by a curtain age or was sent to become a nun. It didn't matter if they were in love or not. What probably happened is that a first born girl got tired of the pressures to marry that she probably threw her self on him. and since neither of them were in love transformations wouldn't have been triggered and he could hide it from her."

the two girls looked at each other they both could just barely imagine how hard that had to have been on Kinshin and any kids he had with the woman especially if they knew their parents were not in love at all.

"i cant keep it hidden anymore. I wasn't truth full with you about tonight. the truth is Dark left 'The Heart of Eris' here while going after the dagger. on the way back home i used the power the piece had to gain partial control and attacked Dark with it while in the air."

his father had a stern look on his face. "you realize that what happens to him affects you?"

"I heard Dark say it again and again but i didn't listen i had my mind made up that he was a monster intruding on my life and the sooner i got rid of him the better."

"well you definitely got your self into a hole and i cant really tell you how to get out of it. best you can really do now is try and ask for forgiveness and try and show that you mean it."

"i think i already have an idea"

"what?"

"Please, please don't tell me you sealed that choker"

"We planed to but me and your mother couldn't find it. "

"Dark seems to know who is in it and who ever it is must mean a great deal to him."

"How come?"

"The first thing he did when we got home after the attack wasn't trying to look for the bandages or anything like that. the first thing he did was go down to the basement and performed some kind of spell on it. like he wanted it done even if it was the last thing he did."


End file.
